Heart of Darkness
by williewildcat
Summary: Follow up to Blood Moon...Sam and Jimmy along with Ash Bobby and Caleb work to find Brooklyn and Dean while fighting interference from Agent Hendrickson and the Chicago PD for starters..Along the way a dark underworld is revealed...Reviews are love!
1. Caught

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone for reading reviewing and supporting all of these works…..

_This is the sequel to Blood Moon which finds Sam and Jimmy searching from Dean and Brooklyn but find a few roadblocks….Namely one FBI Agent Hendrickson and one Detective Castlebeck (Gone in 60 Seconds). Fear not as they will not be alone – Caleb and Ash and Bobby won't be far behind along with help later on in the form of one Det. Drycoff (Gone in 60 Seconds). Never watch Gone in 60 Seconds while writing SPN fan fiction….._

* * *

Dean watched with disgust in his eyes as the vampires ran their hands over Brooklyn's body. He didn't have to be told what they were as he could smell it all over them. It radiated off them like a vile stench. Their hushed excited whispers never abated as they traced the smooth muscles of her arms and shoulders and rested their fingers on the throbbing vein in her throat.

Brooklyn fought back the tears of humiliation and disgust as they peeled away the simple blue dress she had on exposing the toned body beneath. This only incited the vampires even more.

_"I can smell her blood…."_

He watched as they leaned in inhaling the powerful essence of his mate. The looks of bloodlust and ecstasy made his stomach churn and knot. The vampires were eyeing her like some piece of meat.

_"I can think of a million things I'd wanna do to her…."_

_"I wanna taste her blood and let it trickle down my lips and neck…"_

Dean struggled against the restraints, cursing and spitting venom at the bloodsuckers.

"Get your fucking hands off her!"

_"Oh a spirited one he is…."_

_"A spirit that needs to be broken and taught to respect his master. I would make him scream for mercy until he was broken and bleeding before me."_

It had been like this for the past three hours. The endless parade of clients wanting a look at the two latest arrivals. Some were shopping around for a new slave or two where others had an appetite of a different persuasion to fulfill. Dean had watched with pained eyes as Brooklyn was appearing to be the hot ticket item of the night. He knew it had to do with her blood and it was like heroin to these things. One taste and they were hooked.

"It seems the red haired one has drawn quite an interest," the man observed.

Daniel merely nodded taking another drink of coffee. This was only the second time he had seen this happen and when it did, Master went all out for his clients. His reputation was well known in certain circles and beyond. The hunters would suffer but he couldn't give a shit as it was hunters that tried to kill the Master and to Daniel this was sweet revenge.

Sam continued scouring the internet as Jimmy dozed lightly on the couch. They had been up all night pouring over books and scrolls only to find nothing. Sam couldn't sleep so he remained glued to the laptop only to come up empty handed. The hunter flipped his phone open and scrolled down his contacts until coming up with Caleb's number. He had the feeling they were going to need backup.

* * *

Caleb was cleaning his guns when his cell went off. He immediately recognized the number on the id.

"Hello Sam."

"Caleb hey."

"Sam what can I do for you?"

"Dean and Brooklyn went missing," Caleb froze and put the gun aside.

"Where? When?"

"A few days ago in Chicago. We were ambushed Caleb."

"Shit," he muttered. He knew what Sam was asking of him.

"Ash is working on getting a location on where they are but we need your help. These people had serious weapons and combat training like military training. And Bobby is in Jamaica."

Caleb listened to the pleading in Sam's voice. He couldn't say no.

"Alright give me two days and I'll be there. Tell me where you're at," Sam rattled off Jimmy's address to the hunter.

"Thanks man," Sam snapped the phone shut.

"I take it the cavalry is coming?" Jimmy looked over with partially open eyes.

"Yeah you could say that."

Jimmy could tell Sam was straining to keep control over his emotions. The hunter didn't need a psychic to tell him there was a tight bond between Sam and Dean as Sam was visibly shaken and agitated over his missing brother.

"You wanna do one more sweep of the asylum before Caleb arrives?" Jimmy hoped Sam would go as it would get his mind back in the search and keep him focused.

"Sure," Sam grabbed the keys and bag.

* * *

The building was still there and just as creepy and decrepit as ever.

Jimmy and Sam focused on the South Wing in the second sweep. Sam worked the West end and Jimmy took the East end. The hunters moved boxes and crates around starting years of dust and cobwebs in the process. The air was musty and stale but the hunters moved forward.

"Hey Jimmy take a look at this," Sam flashed the beam on a large disturbed area.

"What do you make of it?"

"My guess is this is where Dean or Brooklyn hid after changing and the other was probably in another location lying wait for the attackers."

Sam then followed the disturbed trail coming to the center of the room where the scuffle had taken place. Jimmy searched around the boxes and crates spying something sticking out from between two crates. He jerked a shred of paper out seeing what appeared to be an address of some kind.

"Sam," Jimmy handed the slip over. Sam felt his heart racing as he saw the partial address on the slip.

"Let's get going," they turned to leave.

"FREEZE!" A booming voice echoed out. Sam quickly slipped the paper in his pocket before the two figures entered the room. Jimmy and Sam immediately held their hands up.

Detectives Castlebeck and Drycoff watched the two men turn rigid and slowly raise their hands. With guns drawn they approached the men with caution and slapped a shiny pair of cuffs on each and read them their rights.

"What did we do wrong?" Jimmy asked with wide innocent eyes.

"Trespassing," was the response as they were lead to waiting car.

* * *

The last of the clients finished up their viewing of Dean and Brooklyn, lingering around the latter, before leaving with a pleased expression on her face. Dean wanted to rip that smug expression from the bitch's face but held his urge in check for he feared Brooklyn would be punished for his actions.

He picked up the traces of a familiar scent one that raced through his body drawing out the animal in him. Dean fought against the cuffs feeling the calling growing within his being. His heart started pounding and eyes turned amber the longer he remained cuffed. Brooklyn felt her body aching for Dean, needing him in the most carnal of ways. Her eyes swirled with silver and golden amber as she battled hard against the cool steel cuffs.

Her scent turning stronger and harder to withstand drove Dean to pull and jerk at the cuffs. He growled and snarled in anger and frustration refusing to be denied his mate. Dean allowed the beast within to take over control of his body desperate to feel her body beneath his own, locked together in the ancient dance. The need to mate was becoming unbearable and he would break free.

"Master look," the man watched as Dean struggled and break free of the restraints.

"Ah I seemed to have overlooked one important detail concerning werewolves: Never keep them away from their mate especially in the two weeks before the full moon."

"So his bitch is in heat?"

"In a manner of speaking yes Daniel. With werewolves it is no different than wolves in the wild. They mate for life and during the lunar cycles the female will give off pheromones that her mate finds rather difficult to ignore. I am not going to keep him from what he wants," the man clicked off the CCTV for that room.

"No need to be voyeurs now. Come Daniel allow me to show you the other arrivals."

Dean struggled and twisted until the cuffs bent and broke away freeing his body. He turned to Brooklyn who stood there quietly watching his every move. Dean watched as she snapped the chains apart with one hard tug knowing it was the animal within. The rippling of the muscles beneath her skin and wild beating of her heart had him at the breaking point. He gripped her by the wrist dragging her towards the bed making her backside face him. Brooklyn gripped the frame tight digging her fingers and nails into the steel side.

The blue fabric covering her body was ripped away from her frame exposing the beautiful backside. Dean tore at the zipper and button then jerked the pants off causing him to breathe in relief at the liberating feeling. Digging his fingers into her hips and biting the back of her neck, Dean thrusted his hips against her in a fervent heated need. He detected Brooklyn lowering her head in a sign of submission to him showing him she was his. Brooklyn groaned and snarled with every hard deliberate thrust of his cock inside her wanting him deeper inside.

Dean rumbled in appeasement as she shifted her hips higher for him wanting him to go further still.

"Fuck me," she growled in a heated whisper.

Dean bit down harder eliciting a hiss of pain mixed with pleasure from his mate. Her body shuddered and shivered at the first waves of climax and she groaned and growled in tandem. She gripped the metal frame feeling the metal molding in her hands. Brooklyn felt the claws begin to shoot out and her jaw throb as sharp lethal fangs jutted from her gums.

The fingernails of her mate sharpened into perfect points and embedded deep within her flesh. Crimson welts rapidly welled into the perfect beads before running down her hips and staining the sheets. Dean tossed his head back exposing his own pointed canines before gently pressing them against her neck once again. His hips slammed harder against her as he felt the onset of his own climax. The room was silent but for the growls of the lovers on the bed, the sounds of skin slapping hard against skin echoed on the walls.

Dean released her neck seeing the imprints of his teeth through the silken tresses and felt a sense of dominance over her. He gripped her hair with a firm but gentle hold as his vision exploded in a rich crimson wave. Brooklyn cried out feeling the violent explosion of heat and semen spill into her waiting body. Dean cried out in surrender and euphoria before collapsing with Brooklyn upon the bed.

The smell of sex blood and sweat tinged the air but neither one cared; all that mattered was being in the arms of the other. Dean slid his hand along Brooklyn's cheek drawing her lips to his in a gentle but passionate kiss. The primal side ebbed away allowing their humanity to break through and regain control.

Dean pulled back and rested his forehead to Brooklyn's. The mix of sex and her powerful essence filled his senses as his own scent mingled with her own senses. It was a scent she knew by heart and had committed to memory. She spotted the blanket and spread it over their sweat slicked bodies before settling back down beside her love.

* * *

"The invitations must be sent out tomorrow as many of my clients have rather demanding careers and lives. Excellent Matthew I knew you would deliver."

The man hung up and stared at the laptop on his desk. Next week would be the final viewing and of course that would be when a certain fiery haired and sandy blonde hunter would learn their fates. Already there was a major flurry of activity over these two especially the female. She would command a much higher price than her mate.

He had taken the time to learn more about the hunters seeing Dean had a brother named Sam. He had a feeling this brother may present a problem if he decided to come searching for him. Picking up the phone he punched the numbers with swift fluid motions.

"Yes I would like to speak to Commissioner Sheridan please. Who's calling? Tell him Alexander Aberdeen is calling."

* * *

"Well yes of course Alexander I would do anything to assist you. Your generous contributions have allowed us to continue operating through these rough times. Now tell me what I can do for you."

"I want you to look up everything you can on Dean Winchester and Brooklyn DeTaurius. I know Dean has a brother and I do not want any interference if you catch my drift."

"Say no more I will personally handle this matter."

"I appreciate you cooperation Commissioner. We will be in touch," Alexander turned and looked out the window seeing the Sears Tower from where he stood. He knew picking Chicago for his operations was perfect. So large and anonymous that he could move freely without much interference. His thoughts went to the pair downstairs knowing they would bring him a great sum of money, perhaps his best yet.

* * *

**Okay I will have chap 2 up today...I hope that everyone is enjoying this series and please do leave reviews as they fuel my muse..... :)**


	2. Like A Shark Smelling Blood In Water

**_A/N: _**I don't own anyone but my OC's so please don't sue me....Thank you again everyone for reading and reviewing!!!

Maggiedoodle18- Again as always your support has been great!!

i hunt the supernatural :X - You too are most welcome!!!

* * *

Sam and Jimmy had been placed in separate interrogation rooms. Castlebeck watched Sam as he sat there and looked over his surroundings. The detective noticed the way his eyes scanned the camera in the corner and mirror to his left. Jimmy was down the hall wondering just what the cops had planned for them. The worst they could be cited with would be trespassing unless they found some other bullshit charges to slap on for good measure.

The door knocked and Jimmy watched as a man about his age stepped in. He was taller though with hair that was a little lighter and just a smidgen longer on the top. His face was youthful but it was the eyes that looked out of place. Dark almond orbs that looked more like eyes of a battle weary warrior than of a mere detective.

Jimmy remained silent as the man dropped a manila file folder down and took the seat across from him.

"Good morning my name is Detective Drycoff," the man introduced himself before settling in and reviewing the file.

"Jimmy Novak, hmm it says here your record is clean. Now why would a clean cut guy like you be doing in a building that is not only condemned but off limits to the public? What were you and your friend doing in there?"

Jimmy kept his rich sapphire pools fixed on Detective Drycoff as he thought up an excuse.

"Now Jimmy it's not that hard to answer me. Now you can either tell me what you two were doing out there or spend a night in jail," Jimmy felt the hard eyes of the detective trained on him. He wasn't about to tell 5-0 the truth as it would earn him a trip to the nut house. The hunter knew he had to say something believable.

"We are students from the University of Chicago."

"Really?"

"Yeah we're doing a thesis on psychological treatments and the effectiveness of the methods of the 19th century versus the methods of the 20th century. The asylum was a good place to start."

Jimmy stuck to his story as Sam was being questioned by Castlebeck.

"Sam Winchester, it says here there is a warrant out for you for a case in Saint Louis. How interesting. Your brother was charged with assault and attempted murder but miraculously faked his own death. But you have a warrant out for being an accessory in that case and for another incident in Fresno. Care to share?"

Sam wasn't about to fess up anything especially to Shaft. He knew that look in the cop's eye it was one he had seen before. He knew he wasn't going anywhere. It looked like Shaft had him right where he wanted Sam.

"Now if you tell me where your brother is hiding out we can maybe cut a deal with the county DA."

"Look I don't know where my brother is and even if I did he doesn't stay in one place for long. By the time you would get there he'd be long gone."

Castlebeck chuckled and closed the case file. Sam Winchester was going to be a hard one to break.

"Look for the last damn time we are doing research for our thesis. Why can't you get that through your head?" Jimmy was beginning to grow agitated by this point. It was the same damn questioning over and over and he knew the cop wanted him to sing. But Jimmy wasn't one to back down and surrender so easily.

"Fine since you insist that you and your friend were merely there for research perhaps a night in lock up will refresh your memory," Det. Drycoff stood and left Jimmy alone in the room. The hunter rubbed his eyes hoping Sam was alright.

* * *

Alexander was going over what he had left to plan for the gala next week. His parties were some of the hottest gatherings in the city and many tried to get in but few were invited. He was very selective in his clients wishing to keep his operation low key. It was how he managed to survive as the last of a long thought extinct line.

"Enter," he responded to the soft rapping on the door.

Daniel slid in and let the door click shut behind him. Alexander looked up and smiled.

"Daniel is everything alright?"

"Yes."

"Well tell me what brings you here?"

"The werewolves downstairs you said it was two weeks before the full moon and next week is the gala. How is it we are going to keep them under control for that night?"

"Fear not Daniel as I have already addressed that. You see the night of gala we have a special treat in store for our guests downstairs. Silver is detrimental to a werewolf and I have some special tools for the occasion. Any other concerns you wish to address?"

Daniel smiled faintly.

"No Master I will return to preparing the security set up," he bowed slightly before leaving.

Alexander decided it was time to meet his arrivals personally.

Brooklyn and Dean lay snuggled tightly together on the narrow bed. Dean had one arm draped over her waist with his chin resting on her shoulder. They had fallen asleep only to have Dean wake up feeling the fire raging within his soul. Dean had been gentler and attentive to her body unlike when the primal need was in control. Instead of animalistic grunts and growls, gentle whispers of love and passion had resonated in the room.

Dean leaned over kissing her cheek and neck finding himself beginning to get lost in her alluring scent. The earthen tones mingled with sex and sweat creating an essence that was distinctly her. He deeply inhaled letting the invisible trails filter through his body. Dean brushed away the coppery strands behind her ear letting them cascade down her neck and back.

"I love you Brook," he whispered in her ear.

The door opened and Alexander stepped in. Dean immediately felt his body tense and the hairs on the back of his neck at the sight of the intruder. Alexander merely took a few more steps closer towards the pair. His eyes remained focused on Dean watching as he began reverting to his primal state.

"Easy there, Dean," he lifted a hand watching the hunter settled down into the mattress.

"Now that's better. So you are Dean Winchester. Your name and reputation precede you."

"Who the Hell are you?" His voice low and threatening.

"I am called Alexander, Alexander Aberdeen," the Southern accent slowly drawled out his words.

"What do you want with us?" Alexander smiled revealing two perfect rows of white.

"I am a dealer you might say. I provide clients who have certain tastes that conventional means cannot provide."

"Oh yeah and just exactly what tastes are those?" Dean felt his anger rising.

"Let's just say my clients like things a little on the wild side," Alexander was now beside the bed with hands firmly shoved in his pockets. His presence dark and malevolent. Dean felt his eyes boring deep into his soul.

Brooklyn stirred and looked up to find Alexander standing over them. She sat up with the sheet still covering her as she stared down the man. Her eyes morphed into solid amber pools as her body starting changing.

"Brooklyn DeTaurius, we finally get to meet," he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder. Brooklyn felt a heavy sensation as his hand touched her skin causing her to slump back against Dean.

"I can't say the pleasure is mine," she muttered and drew the sheets up tighter around her body.

Alexander merely chuckled.

"You will definitely command a very steep price," he leaned in inhaling her scent. Brooklyn jerked back and growled.

"Tut tut showing your fangs is rather rude," his face darkened and eyes turned crimson. Brooklyn gasped at the threatening display. Dean shifted her body behind his protecting her from Alexander.

"Now isn't this touching? Too bad…." Alexander stopped himself short and walked away. Dean couldn't hold back the primal rage that had been building inside his soul. He lunged for the man with claws extended and fangs bared. Alexander spun on his heels with a knowing smirk etched on his face.

He waved his hand sending Dean across the room. Brooklyn jumped to her mate's side cradling his head in her lap.

"Dean," she whispered. Tears of anguish rolled down her face before she doubled over in pain. This time she didn't fight or resist the darkness as Dean had been hurt and she couldn't stand for that.

Alexander stood by the door watching as her body cracked and twisted while rich copper fur covered her once human form. Her eyes were yellow and fixed on the one who dared to harm her mate. The werewolf charged with razor sharp claws itching to rip apart the human's flesh. Alexander just stood there as she closed the gap between them. The feral inhuman noises rumbled deep in the large hollow chest as the creature leapt off the floor.

The solid blow came from nowhere. The werewolf howled in shock and pain as she was slammed against the wall. Every bone in her body snapped and cracked against the brutal force of flesh meeting sold steel. She went still breathing erratically through her enflamed nostrils. Alexander knelt down beside the fallen creature gently running a hand along the thick but surprisingly soft fur.

"You will make one of my clients very satisfied indeed," he spoke in hushed tones.

* * *

Sam laced his fingers placing them behind his head. He and Jimmy were both sharing a cell compliments of the Chicago PD. With the federal warrant still out on his head, he knew it would be a matter of time before a certain FBI agent came calling.

"Sam is there anyone I can call for you?" Jimmy offered.

"Yeah, call Ash at the Roadhouse. He'll know what to do and he can call Caleb."

"But what about this Bobby fellow you mentioned?"

"He's in Jamaica," the thought of the hunter in a hammock wearing nothing but a Speedo and trucker cap made Sam shudder internally. Jimmy saw the hunter's face scrunch up.

"Sam are you alright over there?"

"Yeah fine," Sam exhaled loudly.

"Alright Novak you get one call," the deputy unlocked the cell allowing Jimmy out.

Ash was on the road back to the Roadhouse when his phone went off. He didn't recognize the number but something told him to answer it.

"Hello," he answered cautiously

"Ash?"

"Maybe," he responded.

"My name is Jimmy Novak and I'm a friend of Sam's. Look we need your help."

"You have my complete attention Jimmy."

"We're in Chicago in jail. We got busted in an old asylum looking for Dean and Brooklyn."

Ash ran his hand down his face.

"Sam said to call Caleb. He's on his way here but we can't reach him for obvious reasons."

"Don't sweat it Jimmy."

"Thanks and have you heard anything from my family?"

"Uh no not yet but I am working on finding that contact information for you."

"Thanks, Ash. Oh and could you send something for me?" Jimmy rattled off that address for Ash in hushed tones.

"Listen I'll call Uncle Bobby and we'll head to Chicago soon."

"Well we don't have much time, Sam has a federal warrant and you know what that means."

"Damn it. Alright then I will call Caleb."

"Time's up Novak," the deputy hollered out.

"I have to go. Thanks Ash."

"Not a problem," Ash hung up and immediately dialed Caleb.

Caleb was somewhere in Missouri when Ash finally reached him.

"Caleb you need to your ass to Chicago like yesterday. Sam and Jimmy got caught and the Feds are gonna be rip roaring down the road for Sam."

"Ash I'm near Hannibal right now about to cross over in to Illinois so get your boxers out of a wad and sit tight. In the meantime keep digging around for the bloodline."

"Well we have a possible lead. Jimmy gave me part of an address and I'm working on it now."

"Well keep me posted," Caleb snapped his phone closed seeing he was 300 miles from Chicago.

Jimmy flopped down on thin mattress and hoped the plan would work.

"Ash said he'll take care of everything. Listen Sam we'll find them."

Sam took little solace in Jimmy's comforting words. He was a father after all and it was in his nature to take care of those who needed it.

* * *

In Dallas FBI Agent Victor Hendrickson scoured over his files and paperwork. He was still determined to bring in Sam and Dean Winchester and he wouldn't rest until they were in Supermax.

"Agent Hendrickson there's a Commissioner Sheridan from the Chicago Police Department on the line."

Hendrickson wondered what the Commissioner of the Chicago Police Department was calling him for?

"This is Agent Hendrickson."

"Agent Hendrickson this is Commissioner Pete Sheridan with Chicago PD. Listen we picked up one Samuel Winchester yesterday for trespassing and discovered he had a federal warrant out and you were the agent overseeing this."

Hendrickson gripped the receiver tightly to his ear like his very life depended on it.

"Yes I still am. I will be there immediately. Please be sure he doesn't escape as he has eluded us twice before along with his brother."

"Well no brother but he did have a companion with him one Jimmy Novak."

"Sorry never heard of him."

"Alright well we will keep Mr. Winchester here for you to pick up."

"Thank you very much Commissioner," Hendrickson hung up the phone feeling the smug grin taking over his face.

"Gotcha you son of a bitch," he immediately gathered his things before racing home to pack.

* * *

The Commissioner called the next person on his list.

"Commissioner Sheridan I will take this call as you were able to reach our friend Agent Hendrickson in Texas?"

"As we speak he is preparing to come for his quarry."

Alexander chuckled. "Very good and again your budge will suffer not in the next year."

Sheridan hung up and smiled to himself.

* * *

**Alright here is chap 2!!! I am aiming for 1 chap every 1-2 days...Thanks again for the support!!!! And yes Sheridan is the same guy from the Usual Suspects only he is a commissioner now and not a detective...**


	3. A Major Roadblock

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!!

I hunt the supernatural & Maggiedoodle18 – Thanks for the unwavering support!!!!

* * *

Agent Hendrickson waited at the security checkpoint at Dallas Fort Worth anxious to get to Chicago. Finally he was going to bring down the Winchester brothers after nearly a year in hiding. He wondered how the Chicago Police Department managed to find the younger brother as he had spent countless hours tracking them down only to have them elude him at every turn.

No matter now as he was closing in on one half of the brothers Winchester.

Caleb saw the outline of Chicago looming in the distance which only caused him to push harder on the accelerator. He knew that Hendrickson was like a damn bloodhound. The man never let go of a trail and unfortunately this trail led straight to Sam. Sam had told him about Hendrickson right after the incident in Milwaukee. The vivid portrait the man had painted of the agent made Caleb shudder initially but then he smelled a challenge.

Agent Victor Hendrickson meet hunter Caleb Raines.

* * *

Alexander paced around his office watching the city below. The hustle and bustle he never understood as all people did was live to work and work to live with no time for anything else. Turning away he went back to the thick file that was strewn across his desk. It seemed Commissioner Sheridan went above and beyond in acquiring every bit of information out there on Winchester and DeTaurius.

He noticed that Dean had several federal and state warrants out for his arrest which disturbed him deeply. The last thing he wanted was any unwelcomed interference in his operations. Alexander continued going through the file on Dean reading about his mother's death in a house fire in 1983 and his father's death 2005. John Winchester had been a Marine serving in Vietnam.

_Well that explained the dexterity with a gun and hand to hand,_ Alexander thought to himself.

After reviewing a few more pieces of information, he moved on to the file called DeTaurius. Her file was not as thick given she didn't have a criminal record. She was a graduate of Arizona State University majoring in Biochemistry with a minor in Chemistry. Impressive considering where she was now. He learned of her family's untimely demise in Kansas City and how her guardian was one Markus DeTaurius. Alexander realized the information would come in handy later as he gathered the information and slipped the folder in a drawer.

"So her guardian was Markus DeTaurius. This is most interesting indeed," Alexander whispered to himself.

Where two humans once lay were now two werewolves in their place. It was nearing the full moon and every night they would change and roam their prison until daylight broke. The door was coated with silver keeping them in tight. The walls were 6 feet thick reinforced iron. He would watch as his sienna colored mate would pace around clawing at the walls only to howl in frustration until she finally would give up and howl in frustration. The male leapt from the bed and ran his body alongside hers as if to comfort her. She responded to him nipping at his legs as he passed by. He knew she was communicating what she needed and wanted as he too sensed the need kindling within.

She bowed down exposing her vulnerable underside as a sign of trust and uncontested submission. Her mate turned her over and gripped the scruff of her neck with his powerful jaws as he claimed the sienna furred one as his own.

* * *

Jimmy was asleep in the cell when the deputy appeared.

"Wake up Novak," he huffed.

Jimmy rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Aw nap time's over?"

"Funny," the deputy roughly grabbed the hunter and led him back down the hall.

"Oh back here huh?" Jimmy sat back down in the hard backed chair. Seconds later Detective Drycoff appeared. The man had an accusatory look flashing in his eyes as he eased his form down across from the hunter.

"You wanna tell me what you were doing there at the asylum?"

"This again? Look I already told you we're college students…."

The cop slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Try again Novak! And this time try the truth. I heard it actually works."

Jimmy fought to retain his calm exterior knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"I'm waiting Novak."

"Fine you wanna know the truth?! Alright then buckle up because it's a gonna be a bumpy ride detective."

* * *

Hendrickson tapped his fingers on his legs as he couldn't focus on anything at the current moment. All he could think about was what he was gonna tell that smug son of a bitch Sam Winchester.

"Checkmate," he told himself.

* * *

Sam found himself back in the interrogation room handcuffed to the table. If only he had a paper clip…..

The door flew open and once again Shaft stepped through the door and this time he was wearing a smug confident smirk on his face.

"Sam Sam Sam…..You lied to me but yet again why should I be surprised? The University of Chicago has never heard of you or your little buddy Gilligan. Now you make this easy and tell me the real reason you two were snooping around or we can do things my way?"

"What no door number three?" Sam said sarcastically. This only angered the detective. Castlebeck rushed across the table coming within inches of the hunter's face.

"Now you listen to me you bottom dweller. I don't like my time wasted by jerk offs like you who think it's cute funny or get their jollies from shit like this."

The hard stare told Sam this man meant business.

"Don't say another word Sam," came a female voice from the doorway.

Castlebeck spun around on his heels and glared at the woman.

"And who the Hell are you?"

"Mara Daniels with the Public Defender's Office and this conversation is over," she declared with clear defiance. Sam smirked at the cop knowing he had won this round.

"This isn't over Winchester," Castlebeck pointed a finger at Sam before giving one last glaring stare at the lawyer before slamming the door on his way out.

Mara started pulling out a folder and looked its contents. She looked up at the hunter and frowned.

"Sam you realize the charges you're facing right?"

"Well yeah trespassing…."

"Uh no, you're looking at breaking and entering and the arraignment for that is in two days and no judge in their right mind will even remotely consider bail. But because of the federal warrants Wisconsin Missouri and California have all filed extradition papers."

"How long can we hold those off?" Sam felt panic rising at the lawyer's words.

"At the most maybe a week but the chances are slim at best."

Sam looked worried as the cold reality starting sinking in. He hoped Caleb would think of something to get him out of this shithole before the law did.

* * *

Caleb pulled up to Jimmy's house and killed the engine. The house was dark as he trotted up the steps and fished out the spare key that was hidden.

He crossed the threshold noticing the Devil's trap that was on the ceiling and peering out from beneath the Oriental rug. Jimmy it seemed didn't take any chances.

"Smart man," Caleb muttered to himself. He slid the laptop down on the coffee table and reached for his cell phone.

Ash was seated in front of the Demon Tracker when his phone rang.

"Ash, we need to bust Jimmy and Sam out of Cook County Jail."

"And hi to you too Caleb," Ash sighed.

"Ash this isn't time for formalities. Hendrickson's on his way here and he's gunning for Sam. I mean like major hard on gunning for Sam."

"You have such a way with words you know that? Anyways our good friend's flight is somewhere over Nebraska as he experienced a slight delay and had to spend time in good old Omaha. Anyways where are you at?"

"Jimmy's."

"Alright I am accessing the floor plans for the Cook County Jail and my best guess is our dynamic duo are on the 3rd floor which is where they hold inmates for extradition and questioning."

"Damn that agent moves fast. Alright I have an idea."

"Care to share there Colombo?"

"Let's just say the FBI will be there only Hendrickson won't be the one picking Sam up."

* * *

Jimmy crossed his arms and looked across the table at the detective. Drycoff sat there in disbelief.

"So you're saying Sam's brother and his girlfriend are werewolves who went missing in the asylum because someone fed you a line of bullshit about people vanishing in this asylum. And on top of that you are all hunters who kill vampires and werewolves and vanquish ghosts by salting and burning the remains of that spirit. You're right I don't believe you."

Jimmy flung his hands up in frustration.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me but it's the honest to God truth. At least one of us will have a clear conscious."

As the cop sat there he forced himself to look hard at the man across the table, the one with the piercing blue eyes that revealed the inner most parts of the man's soul. It was then the seeds of doubt were planted in his head.

"We can finish discussing this tomorrow," Drycoff motioned for the deputy to lead Jimmy back to his cell.

"Jimmy Novak?" A woman waiting in the hall asked him.

"Yes I'm Jimmy," he drawled out his words.

"I'm Mara Daniels and I'm your attorney. Detective Drycoff this conversation is now over as I wish to speak with my client."

Drycoff put up his hands in surrender and left the hunter and his attorney alone. Jimmy watched as 5-0 sulked down the hall before turning left and vanishing from his sight.

"Jimmy I am also representing Sam Winchester and you both are facing breaking and entering charges."

"What!? How can that be? We didn't do anything other than walk through a decrepit old nut house."

"Well the police don't seem to think so. Here take a look," she passed the sheet over watching as Jimmy's eyes grew as large as saucers.

"What!? This is utter and complete bullshit! These are nothing more than trumped up charges in order to keep us here! All this is is a heaping steamy pile of crap meant to delay us from finding them!"

"From finding who Jimmy?" Mara asked gently.

"Dean and Brooklyn," Jimmy answered exasperated and rubbing his forehead. He should've known this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

The receptionist at the front desk looked up seeing a man with a crisp black suit, white shirt and blue tie standing before her. He was smiling politely and nodded down at her.

"Good evening, I am Special Agent Riley and I am here to pick up Samuel Winchester."

* * *

Three days remained until Alexander's gala and there was still a great deal left to tend to. Daniel had been one of the best servants he ever had in his long existence and he was determined to keep it that way.

He saw Brooklyn and Dean in their wolf forms curled up on bed post mating. He had never seen such energy and vibrant energy like he had in these two. Perhaps he should up the price seeing as there were a few of his clients who would pay the astronomical amount he was entertaining.

Daniel would oversee the preparations at his manor in the country as that was where the gathering would take place. Having it here was too risky and with that damned brother of his still a threat Alexander didn't want to take the chance.

* * *

**Alright readers next update hopefully tomorrow!!!! Thanks again for all of the support!!!**


	4. Seeds of Doubt

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me……Again I have really had a blast writing this story and I want to thank the loyal readers out there!! You know who you are ;)

* * *

"Jimmy I just don't think any right minded judge is going to believe your story. Werewolves? I think you've gotten reality and Universal's monsters confused."

"Mara it's the truth. Look, two days ago our friends went missing and that asylum was the last place they were at. I mean the police wouldn't do anything anyways seeing as how a couple of missing people who were trespassing to start with is going to rank high on their priority list."

Mara just sat there stunned at how eloquently Jimmy had put it. He did have a point there as Chicago PD was up to their eyeballs in shootings and other more violent crimes. The attorney looked into his eyes seeing something that made her look twice.

"Jimmy I am going to need to talk to Sam but I will be by tomorrow."

The deputy took the hunter by the hand and escorted him back to his cell. The new crisp jumpsuit was itchy against his skin.

Sam covered his face with his hands and took a deep breath knowing it would take some strange intervention to keep Hendrickson from sinking his claws into the hunter.

"Winchester," Sam shot his head up seeing with a man dressed in a black suit and tie.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the one armed man?" The man remained silent and narrowed his eyes at the hunter.

"That's enough Winchester," the man barked as he jerked the hunter roughly to his feet and flashed his badge.

"FBI and the name's Raines," he turned to the deputy addressing him.

"Deputy I will be taking things from here and will not need your assistance."

If it was one thing the deputy knew about the Feds was one did not cross swords or in this case guns with them as they won every single time. He moved aside allowing the agent and prisoner to vacate the cell and down the hall. Raines kept an iron grip on Sam's arm as they waited for the elevator. Seconds felt like hours to the hunter until the elevator finally appeared.

"Let's go," he shoved Sam inside and quickly stepped in.

Once the elevator was moving the agent turned to Sam and broke out in a smile.

"Hiya Sam," Caleb addressed his friend.

"Hey Caleb," Sam breathed a sigh in relief.

"Listen someone else is getting Jimmy as we speak and the Impala is waiting round the corner," Caleb grinned from ear to ear.

"How did you know where we would be?"

"Ash is a genius," Caleb merely replied before going stone faced once again.

The doors opened and Caleb fell back into agent mode and Sam reverted to scared inmate.

* * *

Flight 11283 landed at O'Hare international with one very agitated FBI agent aboard. Hendrickson was about ready to rip someone a new one by the time the plane reached the gate. He slid his bag from the overhead and hurried out the door nearly barreling over several people in the process.

"Excuse me," he muttered while rushing by anxious to reach the drop off lane where his liaison from the Chicago office was waiting.

* * *

Jimmy held back the relief washing over him as he stared ahead at the elevator doors. Rufus knew the younger man was on edge given what they were doing was not only illegal as hell but at any moment Victor Hendrickson could come bursting through and kill the plan altogether. Both men held their breaths as they walked through the doors and out into the night.

Rufus kept the handcuffs on Jimmy as to not raise any suspicion. He led the hunter towards a waiting Crown Victoria and roughly shoved him in the backseat. Jimmy shuffled in the center as Rufus slid behind the wheel.

"Sorry about that Jimmy," Rufus apologized.

"Don't be, Rufus as it's all part of the con," Jimmy grinned as the car pulled out into the Chicago night.

* * *

The sedan came to a screeching halt in the front of the county jail causing several sheriffs deputies to look up. Hendrickson straighten his tie and jacket before waltzing inside.

The woman at the front desk was focused on the screen that she didn't notice the two men standing before her.

"Excuse me," Hendrickson tapped the top. The woman snapped her head up with a sharp look in her eyes.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" She snapped back.

"Yes I'm Agent Hendrickson with the FBI and I am here to pick up an inmate."

"Hold on please," she sounded annoyed with the men. Hendrickson merely continued tapping his fingers as he didn't care if he had interrupted her search for her soulmate or whatever it was she was doing.

"If you two will have a seat over there he'll be down shortly," she pointed towards the waiting area.

Hendrickson rolled his eyes and looked around as he slipped his Blackberry out to place a call. Just as he found the number he was searching for the towering stature of a man stood before him.

"Agent Hendrickson," Sheriff Douglas extended his hand in a cordial greeting.

"Sheriff Douglas," the agent took the man's hand in his.

"Now I understand you are here for an inmate, last name Winchester first name Samuel correct? Well one of your fellow agents picked him and James Novak up about 30 minutes ago."

"What!?"

"Yes an Agent Raines and Agent Hightower," the sheriff explained.

Hendrickson felt the heat blazing up his neck and into his face. He spun around running his hand over his face in frustration. The agent had been had! He immediately knew it had to be Winchester's doing.

"Agent is something wrong?" Douglas asked. He could see the anger and rage written all over the man's face. Hendrickson grabbed his Blackberry and immediately was on the phone with the Chicago office.

"Yeah Agent Hightower and Agent Raines. R-A-I-N-E-S. Well isn't that just a surprise! Yes keep me posted! DAMN IT!!!!"

Hendrickson collected briefly collected himself before addressing the sheriff.

"I want an APB out to every agency in this town. Every cop to every parking officer needs to know the faces of Samuel Winchester and James Novak."

* * *

Alexander had stepped from the shower feeling refreshed. Finally tomorrow those two would be off his hands.

He looked up hearing his phone going off. Hurrying over he saw it was Commissioner Sheridan.

"We have a company. The FBI is here looking for Winchester."

"Interesting," he quietly responded.

"Yes well he could be useful in keeping that brother of Dean's occupied. Keep me posted."

Alexander thought for a minute as his mind worked feverishly. He smiled to himself as he realized the federal agent could be most useful indeed.

* * *

Brooklyn looked around again seeing her options were none. She thought about throwing caution to the wind and ripping that door open with her bare hands and foregoing the pain that would go along with such a brazen move. The hunter had been able to hear bits and pieces from the goons that walked by. Plans that included them. She wasn't about to let some bleach blonde pretty boy sell her off like some piece of property.

Dean was still asleep on the bed as she ran her hands along the walls. This Alexander creep may think he's such the brilliant one but he never had the pleasure of coming face to face with Brooklyn DeTaurius and Dean Winchester. She continued feeling the cool iron against her fingertips until they ran over the small dent. It was faint to the human eye but her hyperactive senses felt it as clear as day.

Curling her hand into a fist, Brooklyn pulled her arm back tensing up the muscle beneath. With every ounce of power she had, the hunter's arm sprang forward with lightning speed hitting the flaw dead on. The echoes of bone cracking against iron resonated through the room waking Dean from a sound sleep.

"Brook what are you doing?" He leapt from the bed still groggy.

"Trying to get outta this tin box," Brooklyn struck the spot with deadly accuracy again and again until the wall turned bright crimson.

"Brook, it's not working," Dean grabbed her hand mid strike. The sight of her bloodied hand and knuckles made Dean swallow hard and fight the urge to lick it away but found him mouth covering the injury. His tongue traced along the raw tender skin cleaning away the sticky warm sweetness. Brooklyn tilted her head and closed her eyes as Dean savored the live giving nectar. He sucked and licked letting his mouth linger on her skin before pulling away revealing clean fresh skin. Dean ran his tongue over his mouth cleaning his full lips of dried blood.

He leaned over gently kissing her lips letting her taste the small hints of copper and tin upon her sweet full mouth.

"Now let's find another way out," Dean whispered.

* * *

The sedan and Ford were hidden away in an old garage away from prying eyes or rather sharp trained eyes. Sam and Jimmy burned the jumpsuits and ditched the shiny shackles for the comfort of denim and cotton.

Rufus and Caleb had shed the suits for more familiar garb.

"Alright what are we dealing with?" Rufus stood with arms crossed over his chest.

"Ash is still in mid research but this is what we do know. There is or was a bloodline in Western Europe that was a rather nasty one. So nasty in fact that Rome had them wiped out but a few survived and made it here and one is here in Chicago. They cater to the wealthy and I don't mean food either."

"So what you're saying is some freaky bastard is selling people to other people so those people can fulfill their creepy ass fantasies? Man that is just sick."

"I know and that's why we need to find Dean and Brooklyn like yesterday."

Caleb turned away to see the news on the small television and what he saw made him ill all over.

"Uh Sam, Jimmy you two better come take a look at this."

_"Chicago Police and the FBI are searching for Samuel Winchester and James Novak. Winchester is wanted in five states in connection to several murders and assaults and Novak is wanted for being an accessory to murder."_

"What the Hell!?" Jimmy felt his jaw hit the floor.

"Looks like Hendrickson's here. Damn it," Sam spun around and walked away.

* * *

Mara poured over her clients' files focusing primarily on Sam's. She had reviewed the cases in Milwaukee and Fresno and found a something the police and FBI seemed to conveniently overlook. Reaching for her phone, she called Agent Hendrickson and reached his voicemail. She hung up and tried again this time calling Detective Castlebeck.

"This is Detective Roland Castlebeck," the detective answered.

"Detective this is Mara Daniels, Sam Winchester and Jimmy Novak's attorney."

"Oh how can I help you Ms. Daniels?"

"Can you meet me at the Java Net in 20 minutes? I have some information I wish to discuss with you concerning Samuel Winchester."

"Of course," the cop hung up and slumped in his seat.

"Something wrong Roland?" His partner peered over the table.

"Yeah that pain in the ass public defender wants to meet me. Seems she's been doing some digging on her own."

"Really?" His partner raised an eyebrow.

"Yep," he pushed up and out of his faithful chair and headed down the hall. The younger cop was right on his heels.

Mara was reviewing the files and news articles when the detectives slid in across from her.

"So what you guys travel in packs now? What's wrong you gotta have Chachi over here attached to your hip 24-7?" She nodded at Drycoff.

"What do you want Daniels?" Castlebeck clearly wasn't interested in her sense of humor as he stared at the lawyer.

Mara shoved the articles and statements from the Milwaukee robbery across the table.

"Read those and tell me what you see."

Castlebeck reviewed the papers carefully passing them to Drycoff.

"They all said the brothers saved their lives, big deal. Doesn't account for the incidents in Saint Louis and Fresno and it doesn't change my mind either."

Drycoff remained silent as his partner and Matlock continued locking horns.

"Wow you really are a piece of work Detective. You sit here and blatantly ignore several credible eyewitness accounts, sworn accounts I might add. If the brothers were really cold blooded killers wouldn't they have killed every single one of those people in the bank that night? Why would they let the guard out for medical treatment? Now either my math skills are rusty or something isn't adding up. I believe what they told me about the asylum. They weren't there to cause trouble or ruffle your boys' feathers for shits and giggles. No I believe they were looking for their friends plain and simple. But plain and simple is just too foreign to comprehend for you boys now isn't it?"

"You better watch your words," Castlebeck warned Mara.

"Well in that case maybe you two should go back to the basics and believe what your eyes and ears are telling you and not what some crazed FBI agent with a vendetta does. Oh and keep those as I have my own set. Good night gentlemen," Mara stood and left leaving the men with a pile of clippings and statements.

"Roland she does have a point. Why would they let the guard go if they were heartless killers?"

"Andrew are you that naïve? How long have you been a cop now? You know as well as I do that criminals will do whatever it takes to throw the cops off their trail. And this," Castlebeck waved his hand over the information, "is nothing. These people could've lied for all we know."

Drycoff knew his partner had already settled on the guilt of Sam and Jimmy but he wasn't so sure. Something just didn't add up as the attorney had said and it was nagging at the young detective. Though it would dry the ire of his partner, Drycoff decided to delve deeper into the lives of Sam Winchester and James Novak.

* * *

**Alright next update this weekend!!!! Thanks again everyone for the support!! I know it's been a slow start but I am building it up I promise!!!!**


	5. Escape!

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone out there for reading and supporting these stories….

Again sorry for the delay in the update but I was going full speed on Croatoan!

* * *

"Help! Someone help!" Dean shouted as he furiously pounded on the walls with his fists.

The door flung open and Daniel raced in to find Dean in a panic as Brooklyn lay sprawled across the floor unresponsive.

"Watch him," the goon kept the gun trained on Dean as he went to investigate. His breathing was hard as he watched the smaller man lean down over Brooklyn.

_Please be alright…._ He thought to himself.

Daniel swept away her hair seeing her eyes closed. He took her wrist checking for a pulse.

Suddenly her eyes flew wide open and her fist cracked against the jaw of the stunned man. Daniel collapsed back against the cold floor immediately rendered unconscious. Dean grinned at the goon in front of him seeing the man's eyes go wide open. Before the human could move, strong hands ripped the gun from his hands snapping it in two.

"Oh shit," he smacked the panic button but not before he was violently hurled against the wall.

"Brook let's move now!" Brooklyn launched to her feet and together they raced out the door and down the hall.

Alexander heard the alarms and immediately knew who it was.

"Damn it," he muttered beneath his breath.

"Daniel," he called in the walkie talkie. Silence greeted him on the other end.

"Daniel!"

Still silence from Daniel's end.

"I will just have to take care of this one myself," he slipped on his jacket and calmly stepped out the door.

Dean and Brooklyn leapt over the rails landing two stories below. He took a quick sniff of the air and picked up the scent of the outside world.

"Brook this way," he took her hand as they sprinted through the double doors.

Alexander flipped open his phone punching in the numbers with ease.

"It's me. Yes they've escaped."

He turned heading down the stairs hearing the sounds of his boots clatter against the stairs.

As they raced towards freedom, Dean and Brooklyn threw everything and anything they could to block the way behind them. But the Rat Patrol kept up jumping and dodging chairs tables and even a few filing cabinets along the way.

"Damn it they're catching up!"

"Not for long, Brook," Dean eyed the doors ahead and forced his legs to move faster and harder against the tile floor. Brooklyn kept up step by step until the sound of the doors slamming wide open and the cool night air rushing over their faces.

They didn't stop and continued racing through the trees hearing the waves of Lake Michigan lapping over the rocks in the distance. They could swim and pop up somewhere down the beach and find Sam.

The pair leapt over trees and dodged low hanging branches hearing the crashing waves become louder and the mist of the water lightly brushing against their bare skin teasing them with a taste of liberation.

"Dean, look," they saw the shoreline and whites of the waves against the late afternoon sun.

Dean looked over his shoulder seeing three black clad figures hot on their trail

"Brook run faster!" Dean gripped her wrist as they reached the edge of the bluff.

Brooklyn felt her heart ready to explode out of her chest but she dug deeper finding the momentum to continue on with freedom being just within their reach. She didn't care that the rocks were cutting into soles of her feet or that the branches she brushed by were ripping at the thin pants and shirt she wore. All that mattered was reaching the shoreline.

But only one of them would escape.

Dean jumped thinking Brooklyn was right behind him but he was wrong. Brooklyn had taken the first step off the bluff but a hand reached out violently jerking her backwards towards the sandy soil.

"Dean!" She cried out.

Brooklyn struggled and fought against her attackers kicking clawing and slashing out. One well placed kick slammed in the center of one of the black clad goons' breastbone hearing a loud defined crack. He released her arms giving her leverage against the remaining two. She watched as they stepped in closer watching her eyes turn amber and claws extend from her fingers.

"Bring it on," she growled with an animalistic rumble coming deep from within her chest.

They watched her crouch down on all fours ready to strike. Her eyes sharp and alert watching and waiting for the slightest move from either one. It was two against one but the odds she didn't care about. Brooklyn had been in tighter situations than this. She could easily take these two out. Her body tensed like a spring as she prepared to rip the throat of both out and feast upon their blood.

From the trees a hand extended forth with a tranquilizer gun aimed at the hunter. The steady hand pulled the trigger watching as the dart like shell whizzed between the two standing figures and embedded deep within her neck.

Almost instantly it took effect. Brooklyn pulled the dart out seeing a few thick drops of red cling to the inside of the tube. Her muscles shook and eyes rolled back inside her head as she fell to a heap in the sand.

Alexander stepped out from the shadows and knelt down to the unconscious woman. He brushed back her hair seeing the small red spot where the drug had entered her body.

"We leave tonight," he said quietly.

* * *

Dean felt the soft sand beneath his feet as he emerged from the chilly waters of Lake Michigan.

"Brooklyn!" He called scanning the shore for the familiar figure. He looked to the North where they had last been seeing Alexander and two goons vanishing into the woods with Brooklyn in one of the black clad freak's arms.

"Damn you Alexander," Dean growled with eyes burning a bright amber. "When I get my hands on you they'll have to use DNA to identify you!"

From the corner of his eye he could see the sun beginning to set over Chicago and felt the tingling starting in his abdomen and spread throughout his body.

"Damn it," he doubled over rolling thrashing and kicking up sand as his body snapped and cracked. If any unfortunate soul was around they would live to regret it as the darkness within him was firmly in control.

The last thought before his world went black was to find Sam.

* * *

In another part of Chicago, Detective Andrew Drycoff was seated on the floor of his living room surrounded by several boxes of files and reports. The lawyer was right, something wasn't adding up. He started first with the Milwaukee incident as that was when their friendly neighborhood FBI agent came onto the scene.

Grabbing the file labeled Eyewitness Reports, he started with the tellers. Drycoff knew never to overlook even the slightest of details which was why he was now seated around several boxes.

"This is gonna be a long night," he sighed to himself as he flipped open the first file folder.

The first two hours revealed very little information. He had access to several databases to which he was putting to good use.

"Just as I thought," all of the backgrounds came back clean. He just didn't understand why Roland was so intent on proving them guilty when the evidence was screaming the exact opposite. Shuffling the papers back inside, he turned to the next file. Nothing new there as expected as he smacked the manila flaps together in his hands.

He turned his head spotting something peeking out from beneath a couple of folders. Reaching in Drycoff realized it was a CD-rom. Pulling up his laptop, the detective slid in the CD and waited for it to load.

"What the Hell?!?" Drycoff's jaw dropped as his dark eyes went wide with shock.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Pulling himself away from the computer Drycoff rose and answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He held the gun behind his back.

"Uh I have a delivery for a Mr. Williamson?" The UPS man stood with a small box in hand.

"Sorry you got the wrong address," Drycoff closed the door in the man's face.

The delivery man turned and smiled as he walked towards the truck and casually dialed his phone.

"Yeah it's me. The 5-0's doing his homework."

"Alright well get back here Caleb," Sam hung up and looked over at Jimmy and Rufus.

"Seems the Five-0 is doing a little digging."

"And where is Danno?" Jimmy asked.

"Not there and he's the one I worry about."

_"All units respond to Lakeshore Drive for a 415 in progress concerning a large wild animal…"_

The scanner blared from the table.

"What do you think? A werewolf?"

"Could be," Sam nodded.

Rufus dialed up Caleb telling him to meet him at the address.

"I'm coming," Rufus stood in Sam's way.

"Oh no Sam, yours and Jimmy's mugs are plastered all over this town and the last thing we need is to bail your asses out again. Especially with Hendrickson running around out there with Sheriff Lobo not too far behind! Now you two stay here and let Caleb and I handle this one."

Rufus gathered the silver bullets and the shotgun and giving one last warning glance at the two turned around and headed out the door.

"Sam don't get any ideas," Jimmy warned his friend.

"Jimmy I have the feeling we need to be there. What if Dean or Brooklyn managed to escape and that's them out there!? I wouldn't be able to live with myself if the Chicago Police Department riddles him or her with bullets!"

"And what if it isn't one of them!? Then what Sam!? We fall right into CPD's hands and Hendrickson gets us gift wrapped or rather wrapped in shackles!"

"I don't care Jimmy, I'm heading out," Sam grabbed his jacket and looked for the keys to the Impala.

"Damn it! Rufus took the keys!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and reached in his pocket for the small knife.

"You of all people should know that a missing set of keys isn't going to stop us," Jimmy turned and headed out the door grabbing the bag alongside the wall on his way out.

* * *

The CPD had the back alley surrounded with the S.W.A.T. team in place. The black furred creature was crouched in the corner with ears lowered back and teeth exposed and gleaming in the lights of the cars.

"What the Hell is that?"

"Is the zoo missing something?"

"Oh shit look who arrived."

Commissioner Sheridan arrived in casual dress. His dark piercing eyes fixed on the creature that was backed in the corner. His phone went off and the man knew who it was.

"It's him Alexander."

"I thought as much. Call off your men and allow mine to go in."

"Consider it done," he snapped his phone shut. Sheridan entered the mobile command center to find Agent Hendrickson present.

"What the Hell are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question Commissioner," Victor crossed his arms over his chest.

Sheridan pushed past the taller man and got on the phone to the commanders.

"Call off the S.W.A.T. and chopper now. Why are we waiting Captain!? DO IT NOW!!"

Victor watched the Commissioner's face go red then back to the normal lifeless color before he turned to face him.

"We are not going to incite panic in my city, Agent Hendrickson."

Sam and Jimmy watched the circus from a distance as the units began standing down.

"What the Hell is going on?!"

"I dunno Jimmy but look who's arrived for the party," Jimmy looked through the binoculars noticing Agent Hendrickson present.

"This won't quit will he?"

"Not until he has Dean and I in Supermax."

The growling and snarling made the men snap their heads as the werewolf burst from the alley and through the barrage of cars and vans.

"Oh shit that's Dean!" Sam took off running for the Impala with Jimmy keeping up with his longer strides.

"Sam do you have any idea where he's going?!"

"Somewhere in there is my brother looking for me Jimmy and we're gonna lead him straight to us," the Impala's tires screeched and took off in the distance.

The werewolf charged through the streets and alleyways with two choppers in pursuit. It was angered and enraged hungering to seek vengeance on those who harmed him and his mate. But then the familiar scent caught the creature's nose. It was the comforting essence he knew so well.

Racing faster through the neighborhoods it vanished into the park cloaked by the trees and landscaping.

"Sam I hope you know what you're doing," Jimmy watched as he aimed the tranquilizer gun at the charging beast.

"Jimmy just relax," Sam stood waiting counting down until the werewolf was within feet of him.

With a loud exhale he fired off the darts watching as the fast acting drugs knocked the creature down and landing at his feet.

"Jimmy let's move," they loaded the werewolf in the Impala covering him with blankets and waited until the cops had passed over before heading west out of the city.

Jimmy dialed up Rufus.

"Rufus meet us back at base. We have Dean. Yes we did. Don't yell at me. You need to be ripping Sam the new one here. Fine we'll be waiting for our ass whooping."

"Rufus mad?"

"Mad would be putting it lightly Sam," Jimmy pinched the bridge of his nose knowing Rufus was going to damn well be in full asshole mode when they got back.

* * *

**I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner but I was writing Croatoan and I finally got some momentum!!!!**


	6. Consequences

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing!!!!

Maggiedoodle18 & I hunt the supernatural :X : I am soooooo sorry about the slow delay!!!! Forgiveness please!?!?

* * *

"So you thought you could escape me?"

Brooklyn merely glared at Alexander as Daniel smirked coldly at the bound hunter. The silver manacles burned against her skin as she struggled violently.

When she had come to the cool air was rushing past her naked body as she stood in the center of the room. Alexander's face hard with a dark deadly fury that contorted his handsome features. Daniel was silently reveling in watching his master prepare to dole out her punishment.

"I lost several clients because your troublesome mate managed to escape. I nearly lost several more if you had managed to escape as well. But my men proved too fast for you. But now we come to the matter of punishment. No one embarrasses me and gets away unscathed."

He turned to his servant nodding at the bowl that sat on the stand. Daniel retrieved it along with the riding crop alongside it. Alexander dipped strap in the silvery mix then grinned maliciously at Brooklyn as he held the crop across his chest. Her eyes glowed a rich emerald hue at the sight of the instrument. Brooklyn felt her body shudder as he held the silver coated whip mere inches from her face.

"Now you are going to pay for disobeying me," his words ran cold through her blood.

Brooklyn heard him swoop behind her and raise the crop up and across his body. He grinned wider as he saw her body slightly tremble then tense up.

With a hard snap of his wrist the room echoed with the sharp crack of leather against bare skin. Brooklyn screamed as the tears rolled down her face. The silver burned into the open lash marks absorbing into her flesh. Lash after painful excruciating lash was cracked against her bare back until no skin was left. Her wailing bounced off the walls and through the vents but the only ones who heard her screams were the same ones that shared the small room with her.

"Now are you going to run from me again?"

Brooklyn lifted her head up showing defiant jade walls towards the man.

"Every opportunity I get I will run each and every time. "

Alexander shook his head and almost looked sad at her blatant defiance.

"Very well then, perhaps a few more lashes will make you see things my way."

The stinging pain across her bottom and back of her legs sent Brooklyn to the verge of her world going black as the silver raced through her veins weakening her body, threatening to break her soul in the process.

The floor turned a bright crimson as the blood flowed freely from the deep open gashes. Brooklyn felt the warm sticky sanguine fluid trickle down her legs and feet before finally touching her toes . The pain was beyond unbearable as Brooklyn felt like her entire body was ablaze.

Alexander stepped around her paying no heed to the blood that coated the soles of his boots and tilted her head back up. Brooklyn saw his eyes were swirling with hints of coal black and sienna.

"Even now as you swim through unspeakable pain you refuse to bow to me. But that will soon change, Brooklyn as now you belong to me."

"I am my own master," she spat and coughed.

Alexander retorted her comment. Her soul burned bright despite her bloodied broken body that encased it. She was going to be a tough one to break but then again he always did love a challenge.

"You know Dean will never find you."

"Yes he will," she hissed.

"Tomorrow we will be leaving this place and you will forget about him."

"Dean will find me and he will kill you both."

Alexander merely continued smiling at her as he started where he had left off.

"I am afraid not my dear."

"Fuck you."

"Such vulgarity coming from those beautiful lips. No matter as you will come to show me the respect and honor that I demand from all my servants."

"Keep dreaming there," she whispered hoarsely.

Knowing he would not get anywhere else with her, Alexander motioned for Daniel to tend to her wounds and get her cleaned up for the gala in two days.

Keeping the silver manacles on her wrists, Daniel hoisted her down not caring if it was causing her any discomfort as she had attacked him in her attempt to escape. The side of his face was yellowish and bruised, an ugly reminder of the events from last night.

He lay her on her stomach and fetches some water and several clean cloths, returning to cleanse her wounds. Quiet whimpers escaped her lips with every touch of cool wet cotton upon raw red flesh.

"If I was you, I wouldn't defy Master again," he hissed in her ear.

Brooklyn closed her eyes not wanting to see the little leech again. This guy Daniel reminded her of a groupie, a really possessive groupie. She had seen the way he watched Alexander as the bastard administered his punishment. It was like he was some lovesick teenager.

"The silver will run out of your system in time, werewolf. Serves you right anyways."

Daniel continued cleaning her wounds watching the wounds slowly begin to heal. By the day of the gala they would all but be gone, a painful fleeting memory trapped within her mind.

Dean shot up off the couch seeing he was no longer in the warehouse but somewhere else. Jimmy entered seeing the man was now awake.

"Dean you're awake," he smiled warmly at him. Dean couldn't but help to feel at ease in the presence of this smaller yet gentle man.

"And you are?"

"I'm Jimmy Novak, a friend of your brother's."

"Sam's here?!"

"Dean you need to relax now. You had quite a night last night. Half the Chicago Police Department had you cornered but you managed to escape if you wanna call it that."

Dean ran his hands through his hair feeling the damp tresses against his palms.

"Brooklyn! Oh god she didn't make it!" Dean leapt up revealing his naked body from the blanket. Jimmy was immediately on him in an attempt to calm him down.

"Dean, you need to relax. Sam is working on finding her."

Just then Caleb and Rufus returned seeing Jimmy struggling with the naked hunter.

"Whoa hold up there, Dean," Rufus grabbed one arm as Caleb grabbed the other.

"No! Brooklyn's still out there!"

"Damn it sit down and listen! Hendrickson is out there looking for you! If you go out there half cocked you'll fall right into his hands!" Rufus's words got through to Dean or rather the name Hendrickson did.

"Hendrickson's here?"

Caleb nodded his head. "Yeah when Jimmy and Sam got busted looking for you he was all over this like a fly on shit."

"Lovely," Dean muttered. The last thing he needed was that arrogant bastard Hendrickson on the scene.

"Oh and let's not forget Ponch and Jon running around out there too," the younger hunter added grabbing a drink from his flask.

Dean sat back down wrapping his naked lower body back up. Right now modesty was the very last thing on his mind as he was focused on getting Brooklyn back. Caleb offered a mug of coffee to which Dean gratefully accepted.

The sound of the door opening made every look up as Sam stepped through the door.

"Dean, you're awake."

"Hiya Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes and sat across from his brother.

"How ya feeling?"

"What do you think?"

"Dean we're gonna find her. I have Ash on it."

"So business up front and party in the back is gonna help us?"

"Uh yeah. Dean I know you're anxious to get out there but we have just about the entire Chicago Police Department on the lookout for us all with itchy trigger fingers. And let's not forget our BFF Hendrickson."

Dean swallowed hard knowing his brother was right. Jimmy sat down beside him seeing how greatly distressed he was.

"Dean, I don't know much about you but I know one thing is for certain: You love her and she is a part of you just as you are a part of her."

"You got that right Dr. Phil."

Jimmy chuckled at his response. Sam got up hearing his cell phone was going off.

"Ash whatcha got?"

"You sitting down?"

"Uh no."

"Good because buckle up because what I have to tell you will knock your socks off."

* * *

Outside Detectives Castlebeck and Drycoff listened in on the conversation. Thanks to one of Castlebeck's informants, they were now closing in on Sam and Dean Winchester.

"Screw the Feds," he had told Drycoff as he rolled away from his house and towards the industrial area of Chicago. Drycoff wasn't in a social mood after what he had learned about what took place in Milwaukee. He was running on 3 hours of sleep and a pot of stale coffee. His instincts had proven right after viewing that little DVD. It was footage from a security camera taken in the downtown area. At first he thought it was the lighting but when his friend down in AV examined it, he was quickly proven wrong.

"They were telling the truth," he had muttered beneath his breath. Drycoff had tried to tell his partner but Castlebeck would hear none of it.

"I don't know why you are so insistent on this theory of yours."

"Roland, the numbers aren't adding up. I went through all of the witnesses' files and every single one of them checked out. "

Castlebeck sighed heavily.

"Kid you need to give it up. Once these two jokers are locked up you'll see the lies and deception."

Drycoff rested his head against his hand and looked out the window while listening to the conversation inside. For a couple of criminals they weren't exactly planning anything criminal so to speak. He continued listening and gathering a better understanding of the Winchester brothers.

* * *

Alexander entered the room seeing Brooklyn asleep on the bed. Her hair was tied back exposing her back legs and bottom. The ugly open wounds had already closed now red angry lines.

"You may be defiant and noble now, but soon your wild spirit will be broken and fractured and you will submit to me."

He turned motioning for the small man to enter. In his hand was a small bag with needle and ink.

"Put it here," he indicated the right shoulder where the most skin was healed.

The man nodded and went right to work.

* * *

**I am sooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!!!!**


	7. Resistance Is Futile

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing as the support means such a great deal to me!!!!

* * *

Dean paced across the room as Sam was on the phone with Ash. Rufus had found the clothes Sam had packed so Dean could have something to wear. Both he and Caleb had gotten more than their share of the hunter's naked body as he had struggled with them earlier.

Sam was clicking furiously away on his keyboard as Ash had provided him a rather interesting history of this bloodline. It seemed the name had been scratched from all writings and books per the Vatican as even to breathe the name was feared to bring upon chaos and evil over the land. As he continued digging he found this passage:

_And so forth came the Black God upon the land spreading darkness and chaos upon the people. He hath destroyed all life but save one. A young woman come forth to challenge the Black God to which the Black God took her as his own and hence sprang a child. _

"Well I think we know where the family tree sprouted from," Sam hollered. Dean raced across the room reading passage.

"Well this doesn't give us a name Sam!"

"Dean, the Vatican did a systematic cleansing of the name of this bloodline and all of the descendants. But if you read further, you would see that some of them made over to North America, predominantly French Canada though over the years they did scatter as hunters tracked down and killed every single member they could find."

"But some of them managed to escape the death squads," Dean interjected.

"Yep which brings us to the 18th century where most had scattered over the Appalachian Mountains but of course hunters weren't too far behind."

"So how did they manage to keep ahead of the good guys?"

"Heavy duty old world black magic," Sam responded, "A lot of hunters died in the process."

Dean nodded and turned away anxious to get moving and find Brooklyn. Sam examined the patch that was in his hand suspecting this had to be some kind of family coat of arms. The design was definitely European but the lettering was something he had never seen before. Placing the patch down he started back up where he left off.

Rufus and Caleb were loading up the truck as Jimmy was packing up weapons and sharpening blades. He had picked up a lot about Dean since he had awakened. Jimmy could sense there was something that haunted the man that he blamed himself for something tragic that had occurred in the past. He could also detect how much he loved this missing Brooklyn.

"Jimmy you got everything ready?" Caleb shouted.

"Yep just finishing up," he slid the machete in its resting place and rolled up the satchel handing it to the hunter. They had managed to track down the address from that torn shred they found. It was on the outskirts of Chicago to the Northwest. The group had decided to wait until sunset so they could use the night to disguise their movements.

Dean anxious to leave bordering on desperate as he remembered Alexander mentioning how they would be moved to another location for the gala.

"Alright ladies let's move!" Rufus shouted. Caleb and Jimmy hopped in the truck as Dean slid in his baby. Sam gathered up his things and hopped in the Impala as the small caravan took off.

"We've got movement!" Castlebeck said with glee as he started up the car. Drycoff remained silent as they tailed the Impala. The younger detective just wanted his partner to see what he was seeing but Castlebeck wasn't hearing a single word of it.

* * *

Hendrickson sat across the table looking at the slender man.

"So whatcha got to tell me?"

"I saw that pretty little Impala you've been hunting for over in the Southside."

"When?" Hendrickson kept a cool face and tone though inside his heart started pounding.

"Yesterday when I was out," the man replied nonchalantly.

Commissioner Sheridan watched as Hendrickson interrogated the man. He was an FBI informant or rather snitch in his eyes. He knew the man was telling him where the Winchester brother was along with Novak and he couldn't have the FBI interfering with things. Sheridan had heard the whispers and gossip about why he was so deeply involved in this case. But he ignored them instead determined to keep not only the FBI from finding out about Alexander but also those two detectives Drycoff and Castlebeck.

Sheridan turned around slipping his phone out of his pocket. He tapped his foot waiting for the person on the other end to pick up.

"It's me. Where are our two Keystone cops at?"

"They are tailing the party right now. They're headed northwest out of Chicago."

"Shit," Sheridan muttered beneath his breath.

"No worries as we have something in store for our law enforcing friends."

"Excellent. Keep me informed," Sheridan snapped his phone shut and turned around as he devised a way to keep the FBI distracted. Hendrickson continued prying information from the man. The agent was hastily writing something down on a pad of paper. Hendrickson was grinning widely from ear to ear as he rushed out the door hollering at his fellow agents.

"Got you now Winchester," Hendrickson gloated to himself as he slipped in the waiting car.

* * *

Brooklyn woke up to find her arms and legs no longer restrained. A thin blanket covered her naked body. She slowly turned onto her side and noticed she was no longer in the warehouse but a small but well furnished room. There were no windows and only one door that led out and even that was probably guarded by some goon no doubt.

"Good you are awake," pulling the sheet up around her body, Brooklyn sat up to find Alexander sitting cross legged in a rather expensive looking chair. The man stood up and crossed the room causing Brooklyn to shrink back into the pillows. Alexander chuckled as he reached out and ran his finger along the mark on her shoulder.

"It's healing quite nicely," he commented.

"What the Hell did you do to me?!" She growled. Her eyes flashed amber but quickly faded as she huddled up in pain.

"As I said before, you belong to me now and as such you bear my mark."

Brooklyn slid her fingers over her shoulder feeling the raised skin beneath her touch. The anger rising deep inside her as crouched on the bed ready to strike. Her nails sharpened and lengthened as her teeth formed into perfect sharp canines.

"Oh such the drama with you my dear," Alexander sighed.

"You won't be saying that after I rip your throat out!"

"Tut tut now," he chided her with a smirk on her face. He knew she wouldn't get too far in changing given the little additive in the ink.

Brooklyn gasped hard as she crumpled up on the bed. Her body felt as if flames were licking her skin and melting it away.

"Do you know what's happening? The silver in the ink is keeping you from turning and when you try it hurts like Hell."

"Damn you…." She hissed.

"Too late for that my dear as you see my family was condemned by those who hid behind a mask of self-righteousness and piety. We were nearly wiped off this world but we survived and even now I am only but the last."

"Too bad they didn't smite your ass," she growled.

"Oh but why do that when I fulfill the hidden wants and needs of the high end of society? Desires that can only be fulfilled behind closed doors in the darkest hours of the night after the pomp and circumstance of the light has long since passed. I have friends in very very high places and they will let no one not even a group of measly hunters get in my way."

"Dean…." She mumbled.

"Yes that bastard got away but I will not let that keep me from tonight's festivities. You are but the reason many are attending tonight. You and another highly valuable arrival."

"Oh really and which poor soul did you manage to find?"

Alexander chuckled as he snapped his fingers and in stepped Daniel carrying in a young man. He was well built with russet skin and short jet black hair. His body was well built and sculpted as he wore only a pair of simple khakis.

"I would like for you to meet Jacob, a werewolf the same as you."

Daniel dropped the younger man on the bed beside Brooklyn. She saw he had a tattoo on his right deltoid, Native American she assumed. He looked to be about 16 or 17 years old, just a kid for crying out loud!

"He's only a kid," she whispered in shock. Brooklyn turned looking hard at the two men.

"You two are fucking sick you know that!"

"Again with the trash talk. Well tonight you better watch your mouth or you will suffer at my hand again. I will not tolerate servants disrespecting me in front of my guests."

Brooklyn stood with the sheet wrapped tightly around her body as she approached Daniel and Alexander. Daniel immediately took a protective stance placing himself between the werewolf and his master.

"I wouldn't take another step," he warned her.

"Or what? You'll whip me like a little bitch again?"

Alexander placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder making him move aside. He glared coldly at Brooklyn as his eyes were dark and stormy. Brooklyn felt her body move backwards towards the bed as she was no longer in control.

"If you disobey me or even look the wrong way I will make you suffer so greatly that you will wish for death."

His voice low cold and serious. Brooklyn merely nodded and sat back down. Alexander smiled and waved a hand towards the dress sitting on the opposite chair.

"Now, I expect you to bathe and prepare for tonight. This dress is what you will wear as it will show off what you have to offer," he turned to Daniel, "Take our friend here to his room and see to it he is prepared and cleaned up as well."

Daniel lifted the young man up and carried him out the door. Alexander waited until Daniel was gone before he sat down beside Brooklyn. He brushed away the long strand of copper hair from her neck revealing the perfect white skin against the dim light.

"You will fetch me a high price indeed," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Alexander inhaled deeply catching her scent which drove his ancient blood wild. Though he was going to give his clients the pleasure of her company, he wanted to be the first. Brooklyn struggled against him but found herself powerless against the inhuman strength of her ancient foe.

"We can do this my way or the painful way," he hissed in her ear.

Brooklyn felt the hot stinging tears roll down her face as his hot dry lips slowly moved along her neck and shoulders while swift hands jerked away the sheet.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna take this nice and slow…."

She closed her eyes but found him gripping her chin tight and harshly saying: "Look at me."

Her eyes were focused on his as he continued to claim her as his. The entire time her mind had drifted to Dean and the hopes he would find her soon.

* * *

Dean woke up from the nightmare. Her screams and cries still echoing in his ears. His love, his mate was being brutalized by the bastard that had taken them.

"He is going to pay…." Dean growled feeling his chest rumble. Sam looked over seeing his brother was about ready to explode with a violent anger.

"Dean, what happened?"

"That bastard put his hands all over her, that's what's wrong."

Sam kept his eyes on the road as soon they would be there.

The car kept about a half mile behind as Castlebeck and Drycoff kept hot on their trail. But in a part of Chicago, the FBI was ready to head out to the Southside and soon become hot on their trail as well.

* * *

**I am sorry for the delay but I have been ill and my muse was DOA for a while but now I am getting an idea of where this is heading!!!**


	8. Police Pursuit

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…Again I want to thank everyone for all of the support as it all has meant a great deal to me!

Maggiedoodle18- Thank you again for all of your support!!!

* * *

The caravan came to a screeching halt in front of the warehouse as Dean instantly recognized the building. He pointed his nose up towards the sky and closed his eyes as he sniffed the air. The hunters watched him with part fascination and part apprehension.

"This way," he took off running towards the front. The scent of Brooklyn still lingered within the walls of building serving as a guide for him as Dean raced through the corridors and stairwells letting his ultra sensitive sense of smell lead the way. With every step he took, the stronger her scent became. It must not have been that long ago they left this place as he could also pick up the scent of Alexander and Daniel along with a few other goons.

His eyes flashed amber as he approached the door that led to the room they had been held in. With one hand he ripped away the door finding the room empty but brimming with the scent of his mate and the others. Dean approached the single bed running his hands along the rumpled sheets and blankets and inhaled her scent. It was a comforting feeling to the hunter as his heart swelled and senses intensified.

Sam and the others reached him as he was examining the room searching for any signs or clues.

"Rufus and Caleb found the office," Jimmy announced. He froze and observed Dean as he continued sniffing the air with deep slow breaths. Jimmy had encountered a werewolf early on his hunting career but had never gotten to know so up close as he did with Dean.

Rufus and Caleb scoured the office finding it cleaned out.

"Damn it," Rufus muttered, "I am getting way too old for this shit."

"You've said that for the last 5 years now," Caleb hollered from across the room.

"Yeah well this time I mean it!"

"Right," Caleb rolled his eyes and shook his head before searching the filing cabinet. Any files or information that was there was long since gone.

"Whoever was here made sure nothing was left behind."

Rufus found a pile of shredded documents but they were cross cut ensuring no one could piece the information back together. Caleb wasn't about to give up so easily. Something always gets left behind no matter how small it is. Starting with the floor, the younger hunter scanned the tiles one by one until his eyes landed on something.

"Whatcha got there Caleb?" Caleb gingerly picked up the smashed chip and held it precariously in his palm.

"Well not everything was taken," he looked up grinning at Rufus, "Come on let's find Dean and the others."

* * *

Brooklyn woke up a few hours later to see Alexander standing over her. A grin was plastered widely across his face as he looked down upon her naked body.

"Stay away from me," she backed against the pillows while gripping the sheet tightly against her body.

"As I said before, you belong to me now Brooklyn. Besides I find you alluring and I am fascinated with you."

He reached out with long fingers and caressed her cheek. Brooklyn smacked his hand away and snarled with disgust. Alexander read that as a challenge. With inhuman speed he had Brooklyn pinned against the mattress with his body on top of hers.

"Even now as you fight me I can feel your soul starting to break. Bit by bit you will fall to me and you will forget about that blasted mate of yours."

"No, never!" She growled with hatred in her eyes.

"Oh I think so," he kissed her lips feeling her resist him. Alexander pulled away letting his eyes become turbulent with black and copper. Brooklyn closed her eyes but found them slowly opening back up and looking straight into his. With Brooklyn in his control, Alexander jerked the sheet away and took out his pleasures on the hunter.

She whimpered and felt the tears roll down her cheeks as her captor groaned and rocked against her body.

* * *

Dean looked around the room one last time before stepping back out in the hallway. Alexander wasn't too far ahead of them as their scents were still fresh. This gave him hope that they wouldn't be too late in finding Brooklyn before they moved again.

"Sam, gather the others," Sam nodded as he and Jimmy went to round up Rufus and Caleb. Dean headed out to the Impala thinking of the things he wanted to do to Alexander when he got his hands on the son of a bitch. As he put his hand on the door handle, Dean froze as off in the distance his sharp hearing picked up a faint beating sound like wings only stronger and louder. He listened for a few more seconds before realizing what it was he was hearing.

"Shit," he growled hopping in his baby and bringing the car to life. He stuck his head out the window and hollered back at Sam and the others.

"We need to leave now!" The urgency in his voice was loud and clear as Sam and the others raced towards the cars just as the police chopper came over the horizon.

"Hendrickson," Dean growled as the tires squealed and rotated against the gravel.

Hendrickson grinned as he spotted the familiar looking vehicle along with the truck. With the binoculars in hand the agent spotted the brothers, Novak and Rufus and Caleb.

"You can run but you can't hide Winchester," Hendrickson told himself. He turned towards the pilot motioning for her to follow the two cars.

Castlebeck and Drycoff arrived just as the pursuit was starting up. The older detective rubbed his hands and threw the car into a higher gear.

"Hold on Andrew it's gonna be a bumpy ride!"

Drycoff just gripped the handle as his partner followed the taillights of the Impala ahead.

Dean looked in his rearview seeing the new addition to the chase.

"This just keeps getting better and better," he growled pushing the accelerator harder. Sam dialed up Caleb while hanging on for dear life.

"Caleb! Listen you Rufus and Jimmy veer off to the South and we'll head north. We'll meet back up at the rendezvous point. The chopper and car can't follow us both!"

"Got it Sam!" Caleb hung up and turned to Rufus, "Rufus head north and we'll shake the 5-0 then meet back up at the warehouse!"

"Already ahead of ya," Rufus jerked the wheel sharply to the right tossing Jimmy back and forth in the back.

"Hang on Novak!" Rufus hollered as he maneuvered the truck through the trees and roadways leading the car away from Dean and Sam. Jimmy gripped the handle tight as if his very life depended on it. He silently prayed they would make it through this in one piece.

Drycoff was trying to give the dispatch their location but the signs and scenery was passing by too quickly for him to give a definitive description. A couple of times his head hit the top of the car which would bring on a migraine later on. Castlebeck was laughing and having a good old time with this.

"A good old fashioned police chase! Man this takes me back!"

Drycoff looked over at his partner and continued holding on for dear life.

Dean and Sam could see the bright beam of the chopper as it kept pace with the Impala.

"Damn that bastard just won't give up will he?!" Dean yelled.

"Dude this is Hendrickson we're talking about here," Sam replied.

The copter stayed on the Impala as it raced down the back roads and towards the city limits.

"They're headed back to Chicago!" Hendrickson shouted in headpiece.

"Roger that," the pilot radioed ahead to police headquarters.

Rufus cursed to himself as the 5-0 continued closing the gap.

"Jimmy, in the back with you are some stop sticks! Toss them out on the road!"

Jimmy spotted the two strips and rolled down the window hurling them out on the road.

Castlebeck didn't see the strips until it was too late. The loud popping of the tires being shredded by the sharp points brought the car to a dead stop.

"Damn it!" Castlebeck slapped his open palms on the steering wheel as the taillights grew distant until the tiny red orbs vanished over the horizon.

"Now what?" Drycoff looked over at his partner.

Castlebeck ran his hand over his face and just glared at Drycoff.

Rufus laughed triumphantly as Caleb joined in. Jimmy just looked behind him seeing the headlights vanishing the further they got away. He hoped Dean and Sam were as fortunate in ditching the FBI.

Dean saw the lights of downtown Chicago knowing this would be his last chance to shake the FBI for now.

"Sam you got anywhere I can hide?" Dean kept his eyes on the road as the traffic began picking up. Sam was scanning all options on his laptop.

"Dean left and next light there's a group of buildings that will block us from the FBI!"

Dean jerked the wheel left hearing the tires screech as he made his way towards the small but obstructive structures ahead. The chopper had to back off as the buildings were presenting a problem for the pilot.

"We're gonna have to back off!"

"What?! No we keep following them!" Hendrickson hollered back.

"No can do Agent Hendrickson. The buildings are a hazard and we have to back off. If you wanna keep chasing those two you'll need to do it on the ground!"

"Damn it!" Hendrickson was so close to getting his hands on the Winchesters only to have them slip through his fingers once again!

"Fine get me on the ground!"

The chopper headed towards headquarters as the Impala slipped inside the garage killing the lights and engine. Dean and Sam took a deep breath and looked at one another realizing they had luck on their side this time.

"So now what?"

"We get the Hell out of here and find my mate," Dean started the car up and eased his baby out and into the night.

* * *

**Next update soon!!! Thank you again everyone for reading and reviewing!!!**


	9. Showtime

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing as all of the support means a great deal to me!!!

* * *

Brooklyn slowly cleaned her body not wanting to miss any part of her body where his hands had touched. She felt dirty all over, like she was nothing more than a common whore or slut. Hot stinging tears mixed with soap and water as she rinsed her body clean. She yearned for Dean's warmth and touch against her skin, to feel his hands caressing her as his lips tasted her. Brooklyn hoped they would find her soon before Alexander could make her vanish forever.

"Brooklyn," the cold voice boomed.

Brooklyn shuddered as she knew it was Alexander. The demonic man jerked back the curtain revealing her naked body. She snatched the towel off the rack and wrapped it around her waist.

"You must finish getting ready for this evening my dear," his demeanor was cool and reserved unlike the feral possessive look that was in firm control but hours before.

"You mean get ready to be pimped out right?"

Alexander stood with a cold look in his eyes as he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the shower while turning off the water.

"Understand something my dear I do not pimp out any of my emissaries as you so call it. I cater to a rather dignified clientele all of whom follow a very strict set of rules when under my roof. I take excellent care of my slaves tending to their every need and all I want in exchange is loyalty respect and obedience. And right now you are wearing my patience thin."

"Good, maybe you'll get rid of me and let me go."

Alexander chuckled seeing the fire in her eyes.

"Such fire you possess in your soul my dear. It's part of what draws me to you. But I will not be letting you go as instead I have greater things planned for you."

Brooklyn stared at Alexander feeling his fingers trace along her jaw and neck then along her collarbone before peeling away the towel. She stood there shivering unable to make her body work and could only follow Alexander with her eyes as he summoned a female servant inside.

"See to it she is properly dressed and ready within one hour or you know what will happen," Brooklyn watched the terror briefly fill the young girl's eyes before she bowed her head and went to work. Alexander turned to Brooklyn and brushed his lips past hers.

"As for you my fiery one, let Elizabeth get you ready for the gala or she will be punished for your disobedience."

Brooklyn looked over sympathetically at the young girl who appeared to be no older than 16. She was dressed in a simple pair of khakis and solid shirt. Brooklyn stood there allowing the girl to dry her body and hair off.

"He talks about you quite a bit you know."

"What does he say about me?" Brooklyn gently asked.

"How he cannot wait to show you to the others and how you're the one."

"What do you mean the one?"

"Well he has been around for a very long time and he's been so alone until you. You're the one he wants."

"Uh I got news for Alexander but I've got someone."

"Yes Dean Winchester."

"How did you know that?"

"Because Master wishes him dead," Elizabeth said plainly.

"NO!" Brooklyn cried out.

"Shhhh you must keep quiet. Master has spies all over this house. If he hears us he will punish me and you. So please don't say a word to him?" Her green eyes were begging Brooklyn to keep this between them both.

Brooklyn sadly nodded and let the girl continue dressing and getting her ready. The dress slid up her sides with two long cuts on either side that reached her hips. It was a beautiful silver gown that brushed along the carpet. Two spaghetti thin straps held it up as the thin material clung to her body. Elizabeth guided her towards the vanity where she worked on her hair.

"You have really beautiful hair," the young girl whispered.

Brooklyn forced a weak smile and felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Dean also loved her hair, loved running his hands through it and playing around with it.

"Thank you," Brooklyn whispered back.

* * *

Alexander entered the room to see Brooklyn standing in the middle dressed and ready. Her hair was tied back showing the defined features of her face and neck. The dress brought out her rich silver eyes giving her a more exotic appeal.

"Elizabeth you are dismissed," Elizabeth flashed a quick smile to Brooklyn before taking her leave. Now it was just Brooklyn and Alexander. He approached the hunter seeing her body was tense and stiff. He hoped tonight she would become more relaxed once she knew this was her place now.

"You look beautiful," he leaned in kissing her softly. Brooklyn just stood there as he pressed his lips to hers. She could see he was dressed in a crisp new tuxedo and his hair was now shorter.

He took her arm gently guiding her towards the door and out to where the crowds were gathering for the evening.

As she walked down the hall she saw Jacob being escorted by Daniel. Daniel was dressed in a tuxedo but Jacob was dressed in an expensive suit with blue silken shirt open to reveal his perfectly chiseled chest. Their eyes met briefly but Brooklyn saw the heartache in his dark pools before he looked away. Her heart went out to him as he was just a teen, still growing yet here waiting to be used as some toy or object for whatever vile desires these sick fucks had.

Brooklyn knew if she stepped out of line one of the servants would be punished and she couldn't let that happen. Alexander had her right where he wanted her.

With a heavy heart she let him lead the way as the commotion become louder beyond the two tall wooden doors. He paused and turned to face the clearly agitated woman.

"Now my dear, don't be so sad and withdrawn. I want you to stand tall and impress my guests or someone will suffer for your missteps."

Brooklyn forced back the tears and blinked the visible ones away as Alexander opened the door to the balcony. Keeping her chin high, she scanned the room seeing a spectrum of society's elite. She took a deep breath to keep her nerves still as Alexander addressed the room.

"Good evening ladies and gentleman! Tonight I bring you all here to present our newest arrivals and my newest and most prized slave, Brooklyn DeTaurius."

A hushed silence raced through the group at the name.

_"She's the descendent of Markus DeTaurius!"_

_"I heard her father was the archangel Gabriel."_

Brooklyn could hear every single word loud and clear along with all the scents and odors that carried though the room. She thought she was going to fall ill but the hunter struggled to keep her composure knowing the servants depended on her.

Alexander took her by the arm and guided her down the stairs so the crowd could get a better look at his treasured slave. One by one they touched and some breathed in her scent. Vampires, shape shifters and mere humans mingled with one another. She had to allow them to touch and run their fingers over her body and through her hair as she could only stand there and allow them to paw at her.

Alexander watched as she stood there letting them all get a chance to gaze upon her. Slowly she was breaking down and turning subservient to him. Soon the offers started coming in. He would let them taste her blood and flesh but only he could have her body and soul.

* * *

Dean and Sam pulled into the abandoned building, a new one as the other location had been compromised. Sam knew his brother was pissed to say the least that Hendrickson had found them once again. It was just another obstruction to his finding Brooklyn.

"Dean…." Dean marched off wanting to be alone. Sam just stood there watching as his brother leapt from rail to rail until he vanished through a busted window. He retrieved his stuff and decided to place a call to Ash.

"Talk to me."

"Ash hey it's Sam."

"Sam! I thought you bought the big one!"

"No not yet but Hendrickson found us."

"Shit! Alright tell me what ya need."

"I need to know who owns the building at 913 Lake Shore."

"Got it," Ash punched in the address waiting for his computer to pull something up.

"Alright says here the owner was the Ellicott Investment Corporation. Sounds like a dummy company to me. I'll do some more digging and call ya back."

"Great thanks Ash!" Sam hung up just as Rufus pulled up. He waved at the trio as they hopped out of the truck. Jimmy appeared slightly shaken.

"We ditched the 5-0 back in the woods somewhere. How about the bird?"

"Got to downtown and hid where the chopper couldn't follow. I imagine Hendrickson is fit to be tied to say the least."

Rufus chuckled and looked around, "Where's Dean?"

"He needed some time to himself," Sam slowly drawled out while looking away.

"Dean's pretty upset huh?" Jimmy asked cautiously.

Sam nodded his head and returned to his laptop. Caleb pulled the damaged chip from his pocket and slid down beside Sam.

"I found this back at that warehouse. It's damaged but maybe we can find something."

Sam plucked the chip seeing it could still possibly be saved.

* * *

Outside on the roof Dean sat with his knees hugging up against his chest. There was a hole in his soul one that only Brooklyn could fill with the love she held for him. But with 5-0 and Hendrickson out there finding her was going to be harder than ever. He slid his hand inside his pocket and held out the ring he was going to give her. He wanted to wait until the time was right after they had left Chicago but now he would have to wait.

"I will find you Brook and Alexander will pay for what he did," his hand closed up and around the small band before he slid it back in his pocket. Taking one last look at the stars above he headed back inside as Rufus and the others had finally arrived.

The watcher in the woods observed the werewolf leap back inside to where the other hunters were. Pulling back the night vision binoculars, he slid his phone out and punched in the numbers.

Daniel felt his phone ring and he excused himself to answer it.

"Yes," he said in a low tone.

"I have Winchester in sight."

"Excellent. But are the other hunters there?"

"Yes unfortunately."

"We can take them all out at once. Tell the others to be on standby."

"As you wish Daniel," the connection went dead.

Daniel replaced his phone and plastering a grin upon his face went back to join the gala.

* * *

Sam and Caleb were attempting to repair the damaged chip when Sam's phone went off.

"Ash whatcha got?"

"I was right, that company listed is a front. The person listed as the owner is Daniel Chase but I think again that is another front. But the guy is a real person. He was a Marine in the first Gulf War and got honorable discharge. After being discharged he ran his own security firm briefly before selling it and vanishing off the face of the map."

"You think this guy's working for whoever's running the show?"

"Oh I would say that is a huge positive! It also says here that he's connected up the whazoo. But his parents were facing bankruptcy and some mysterious benefactor turned up and paid off the mortgage and other debts setting his folks for the rest of their golden years."

"I'm willing to bet that someone is the same bastard that has Brooklyn."

"Count on it Sam. I'll call back when I find more."

"Thanks man," Sam hung up as Caleb managed to find a few files not damaged.

"We're in! Look here there's several places in Wisconsin listed and one has some kind of gala going on tonight!"

"Well let's get moving!"

Dean bellowed as he jumped down from the last rafter.

"Dean's right now that we have Hendrickson and the 5-0 on our asses we need to be as far away from them as possible."

"I don't think so gentlemen," a voice called from behind.

Detective Drycoff stood in the doorway with his gun trained on Dean.

* * *

**How did Drycoff find them so fast? And what will happen at the Gala? Next update soon!!! I am on a roll tonight!!!**


	10. Desperation

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again I want to thank everyone out there for reading and reviewing as all the support means a great deal to me!

* * *

The hunters froze in place as the detective inched closer towards them. Drycoff then held his hands up in surrender and slid the gun inside the waistband of his jeans. Tension filled the room as the hunters stared down the lone detective. Dean felt his body tense as the first inklings of the darkness started filling his veins. Sam caught movement out of the corner of his eye and shifted his vision towards his brother.

"Dean," Sam looked over at the older Winchester.

His brother was struggling to control the darkness within him as his nails sharpened then withdrew. The amber specks that appeared were slowly subsiding as he took a deep long breath.

"I'm alright Sam."

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Sam coldly demanded.

Drycoff kept his hands where everyone could see them as he attempted to explain himself.

"I want to help," he stated simply.

"After you and Chachi tried getting us sent to Supermax?! Why should we trust you?"

"Because I believe you and what happened in Milwaukee wasn't your fault."

"Really?" Dean spat back.

"I saw the footage and the way that guy's eyes turned yellow. That wasn't because of the lighting, those were his real eyes. I had that examined by a friend of mine and even he said that wasn't the light playing off his eyes."

"Not good enough," Sam held the gun up at Drycoff. The detective remained calm as he took a deep breath.

"Your attorney showed my partner and I documents from Milwaukee and I did a little more research. It seems every single one of those witnesses had no reason to lie. My partner seems to think otherwise but I don't share the same view."

"What's not to say this isn't some trick? That you're partner is waiting outside with the damn SWAT team just itching to bust our asses?"

Drycoff jerked his head at Dean.

"I know none of you trust me and that's fine. But all I want to do is to help. Look Hendrickson is gunning for you and come Hell or high water he is determined to ship you two and probably you three as well up to Supermax. So you can listen to what I have to say or you can take your chances with CPD and the FBI. The choice is yours gentleman."

Drycoff shifted his gaze between the five men knowing they were each debating whether or not to trust him. He could see the smallest one, Novak, starting to crack. The taller one and bald one were keeping stone faces on him as the brothers were arguing in hushed tones.

"Dean we are running out of options here."

"No Sammy!"

"It's Sam."

"Whatever."

"Dean you know as well as I do Hendrickson won't sleep until he knows we are locked up for good. Look if we get one hint that this guy's dirty we split."

Dean looked at Drycoff then at his brother then back at the detective. Drycoff watched as the older brother approached him and started running his hands through every pocket and possible place to hide a weapon wire or other means of communication.

"If we even think you're dirty….."

"I get the point," Drycoff cut him off.

"Say how did you find us? I mean you were left back in the dust."

Drycoff smiled for the first time wondering when someone would ask him that.

"I'm a cop remember? Look I saw your Impala out front of headquarters and placed a lo jack up in the back wheel well. I managed to get it hidden before you two made your great escape."

"So this whole time you knew where we were?" Dean felt his anger rising again.

"No, only I knew. Roland doesn't know about it and if he did…."

Jimmy looked over at the Winchesters pleading with his bright soulful eyes. Sam caught his gaze and nodded shortly.

"But I did learn about something else too."

"Well spill it 5-0," This time it was Jimmy that spoke up.

"Commissioner Sheridan has a vested interest in what happens. I overheard his name being mentioned when they were chasing that wild animal."

At the mention of the previous night's events Dean felt a sickening feeling deep in the pit of his stomach. Great not only did CPD see him but Hendrickson and everyone else as well!

"Is something the matter?" Drycoff caught the pained expression on Dean's face.

"Uh no, just something I ate," he said quickly. The detective wasn't buying it. Being a cop for 10 years he knew when someone was lying and Dean Winchester was hiding something. Maybe he was protecting someone or perhaps hiding a little secret of his own.

"Alright if we are all done with social hour let's figure out where this place is," Caleb broke the ice.

Sam second that and went straight for his laptop. Rufus and Jimmy decided to pack and load weapons. Dean however decided to have a word with the detective alone.

The older Winchester got a good look at the detective seeing he was about his height with short spiky hair similar to his, except his was darker. Deep rich chocolate pools stared back into his emerald ones showing no fear of the hunter. His build was similar but Dean had a good 15 pounds more on him.

"Listen private dick, the only reason why we're even standing here talking is because you can get inside and keep tabs on Hendrickson and that shark of a partner of yours. I don't trust you as I don't trust any cop."

"And to be honest I don't like you," Dean added unnecessarily.

Drycoff merely chuckled and looked up then back at Dean.

"I've heard worse."

Dean flinched at the simplicity of the man's words. He was actually expecting something more but this, this he wasn't expecting.

"Alright are we clear?"

"Crystal," Drycoff responded coolly grinning back at the hunter.

Sam had watched the exchange between the two men seeing his brother actually looking shocked. That was something that rarely happened to Dean but here he was witnessing his brother being taken aback.

"Dean I think you've met your match," Sam said to himself as he mapped the address. Caleb suppressed a laugh but Sam turned and smirked at his friend.

"This is going to be a long night," Caleb whispered. Sam nodded while keeping his eyes glued to the screen.

* * *

The first client of the evening was a vampire named Dixon. Alexander allowed him to take Brooklyn towards the first door on the left which was a private study. The immortal sensed the fear taking hold of her body and soul as he closed the door behind them. Her back was turned as she looked into the fire that was roaring. She could feel his presence behind her as his eyes hungrily ran up and down taking in a full view of her body. Her heartbeat steady and loud driving the need within him to the surface.

Brooklyn ran a hand along her arm feeling chilled all of a sudden knowing it was the company. Dixon whipped around blocking the warmth and light of the fire from his prey. Taking his finger and thumb he titled the frightened woman's head up seeing the tears threatening to spill down her face.

"I am not going to hurt you," his lips brushed her ear as he whispered.

"What do you want?" Her voice no higher than a frightened whisper.

The vampire slid the small dagger that was concealed in his pants and lightly traced it along her jaw and neck. Brooklyn shuddered as the tip scraped along her skin threatening to pierce it at any moment. Dixon stopped at her shoulder and placed the dagger to her chin tilting so he could see her face. He got off on seeing them scared and afraid but this time was different. He almost felt pity for the werewolf as she stood there. But just as quickly Dixon waved off the thought for after all he wasn't going to kill her, he merely wanted to taste her blood.

Letting the blade slide from her chin, the vampire gently held a wrist in his hand exposing the web of blue just beneath the surface. Dixon felt his fangs slip down past his gums as he could hear her heart beating louder in his ears. The scent of her blood hard to withstand much longer but centuries of practice had allowed him to control the primal urges within.

Taking the blade, Dixon pushed the tip down in her forearm feeling the muscles tense up. With a steady hand the vampire drug the blade down Brooklyn's arm watching the thick crimson liquid surface in the cut. She hissed in pain as the stinging sensation of the knife ripped her skin open.

Brooklyn watched as the thin red line grew thicker until it started trickling down her arm. Dixon caught the first drops on his tongue before running it along and over the open wound. He moaned in ecstasy as the blood of the hunter touched his tongue tantalizing his senses creating a rush that sent his ancient spirit higher than with any other feeding before.

Brooklyn cringed as he continued feasting on her blood hearing the gross obscene sounds coming from his mouth. She wondered if he was having some kind of blood orgasm the way he was moaning and writhing around her arm. Instinct was screaming at her to jerk away from him but common sense dictated otherwise. Brooklyn knew if she did anything to piss the vampire off he could run to Alexander and then someone else would suffer for her misstep.

So she closed her eyes and forced her mind to separate from her body as the vampire continued feeding from her. Brooklyn focused on Dean and hoping he would find her soon.

* * *

The small caravan was headed north from Chicago and towards Wisconsin. The lights of the city faded away the further north they got. Dean looked at the detective through his rearview mirror noticing the man was deep in some kind of thought. The brooding look on Drycoff's face told the hunter something was weighing heavily on his mind. Dean decided not to question and instead returned his eyes to the road.

"What's the name of this town again?"

Sam turned away from his laptop and blinked twice.

"Boulder Junction, Wisconsin. It's 5 hours away from here."

Dean just pushed harder on the accelerator pushing 75 as Rufus was able to keep up with ease.

* * *

"Alright keep me posted," Hendrickson snapped his phone shut and turned to Castlebeck. The agent could see the detective was highly agitated over the fact his partner of 3 years had gone behind his back and was aiding and abiding two known fugitives!

"How could he do this!?"

Hendrickson sat down on the desk and looked sympathetically at the distraught man. He had clearly been blindsided by the younger cop. Castlebeck had felt as if he had been betrayed by one of the few people he truly trusted.

"Detective I know this is hard for you given Drycoff is your partner but you need to understand he's now considered a fugitive."

Castlebeck shot a cold stare at the FBI agent.

"I will handle Andrew!"

"I'm sorry Detective but the FBI has jurisdiction over this."

Castlebeck watched as the agent stood to leave offering one last look before closing the door. The detective was beside himself as he paced around the office. He looked down at his partner's desk and in a fit of anger hollered in anger and swept his arm across Drycoff's desk watching everything on it crash to the floor.

"You won't get the chance to find him, Agent Hendrickson!" Castlebeck promised.

Looking around he spied his cell phone and scanned the phone list. With a grin creeping up at the corners of his mouth, Detective Castlebeck hit the send key and placed the phone to his ear.

* * *

Commissioner Sheridan was at his desk when the call came.

"Commissioner there's a Daniel Chase on line one for you."

"Didn't I tell you to call my personal line?"

"I'll remember next time," Daniel didn't hold back the venom in his voice, "The brothers are on the move. They slipped by my watch in Chicago."

"Oh well so much for security," Sheridan responded in a snarky tone.

"Just shut up and listen. If you want that budget passed you will shut your keg hole and listen closely. They were last seen moving north and one of your detectives was spotted going along for the ride."

"Shit," Sheridan leaned back in his chair.

"Yes quite the predicament you're in huh?"

"Did you call to rub that in my face or did you have something important to say?" Sheridan was growing impatient.

"I need you to keep tabs on that federal agent down there since he seems rather determined to find the the Winchesters which can be rather disastrous if you catch my drift."

"Loud and clear."

"Good now find a way to keep him and that damn Castlebeck from leaving Chicago or Alexander will not be making his annual donation."

The line went dead in Sheridan's ear and he slowly hung up the phone. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he thought of a way to keep those two bloodhounds on two legs away from Boulder Junction.

* * *

**Okay next update soon!!!! Thank you everyone for all of the support out there!!!**


	11. All Roads Lead to Wisconsin

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me….Again I want to thank everyone out there for supporting this and my other stories!!!

* * *

I am sorry for the delay in updating as I have been ill and sleeping was the main activity of the last three days for me….

"Aberdeen," Dean muttered.

"Did you say something?" Sam turned his head towards his brother.

"That bastard's name is Alexander Aberdeen," Dean growled.

Sam grabbed his phone and dialed up Ash.

"Ash hey it's me."

"Sam! I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon!" Ash was seated in front of his demon tracker. The sounds of the Roadhouse were pounding against the door to his room.

"Hey Dean remembered something, a name. Alexander Aberdeen."

"Hmmm that's a name that doesn't ring any bells. Alright let me work my magic here."

"Thanks man," Sam hung up and turned to Dean.

Dean remained silent as they headed north through the dairy lands of Wisconsin. Drycoff had continued to remain silent and fixated on the darkened landscape, watching as the lights dotting the dark zoomed by in the blink of an eye. He knew his partner was going to be pissed and hurt to say the least but Castlebeck refused to listen to hear him out which left the younger detective with no other choice.

* * *

Hendrickson paced angrily up and down the hallway of the FBI building. He had missed those two brothers once again! And all due to those damned FAA rules! Well this agent wasn't about to take this shit lying down! Grabbing his coat, Hendrickson headed towards the elevator as someone was calling out his name.

The agent turned around to find one of the senior officers chasing after him. Hendrickson watched as a self serving smirk was forming on the woman's face.

"Agent Hendrickson, this is for you," she handed over the memo, "You need to pack up and head back to Dallas. You're off the Winchester case."

"What?! Oh no I've been on this case since Milwaukee!"

"Well this orders didn't come from me," though Hendrickson suspected she was wishing they were, "they came from upstairs. If you have beef then you need to take it up with the lady upstairs."

Hendrickson narrowed his eyes at the agent knowing she was taking such a sick pleasure in his pain. Spinning around on his heels Hendrickson pushed the button and stepped in the elevator giving one last hateful glare at the female agent before the doors closed separating them both.

The ride up felt like an eternity for the agent as the elevator climbed up floor by floor. Hendrickson swore it was going at a snail's pace on purpose but then again it was probably him. After several more dragging seconds, the elevator stopped and the doors parted ways allowing for him to step out and towards the office of Special Agent in Charge Jennifer Callen.

Hendrickson paused before knocking on the door. He knew he had to keep calm and reserved as Callen could simply pick up the phone and he would be back on desk duty. Collecting himself, Hendrickson rapped lightly on the door.

"Enter," she called out. Hendrickson opened the door and crossed the threshold.

"Ah Victor please have a seat," her cool calm voice was a bit unnerving to the agent. It was almost as if she was expecting him.

"I know why you're here."

"Then why am I being shipped back to Dallas? I have been on this case since day one."

"Look I understand you are upset but I am but the messenger and you know how the saying goes. Anyways the Milwaukee office will be handling this as now your suspects are in Wisconsin."

"Why does that matter all of a sudden? This has never been an issue anywhere in the bureau."

Callen shot her hands up. "Honestly if it was up to me I wouldn't even see this as an issue. But I got this from Dallas today," she slid the memo across her desk to Hendrickson.

"I'm needed back in Dallas? They have the San Antonio Houston and El Paso offices down there?! Why can't they borrow agents from one of those offices?"

Callen looked sympathetically at the agent as she genuinely liked Hendrickson. He was a model field agent and never gave up on anyone or any case. Even she was confused as to why he was suddenly being called back.

"Dallas wants you to be back in their office at 10 am tomorrow. Your flight leaves in 3 hours from O'Hare."

"Isn't there something anything you can do? Stall them or maybe come up with some official excuse as to why I can't go back? At least not now anyways?"

"Victor what you're asking of me is not only crazy but could cost us both our careers."

"I am asking you Special Agent Callen to please buy me some time until I can bring the Winchesters to justice."

Callen could see Hendrickson was practically begging her. She had known Victor for almost 10 years when they were in the Academy together and even then he wasn't one to pull something like this unless he had a genuine reason as such. She sighed and pulled up her email and quickly typed up a quick memo.

"As far as Dallas is concerned, you contracted food poisoning and are holed up in your hotel room. If they need to they can directly contact me," she winked at the agent knowing she was putting her neck on the line.

"Thank you," he sighed in relief.

"Now get out of here before any other agents or the police suspect something's up."

Hendrickson gathered his things and put on his game face making it appear he was pissed off about being shipped back to Dallas. Along the way he passed the same smug agent and kept his eyes to the ground. She followed the agent's slumped over form until he was swallowed up by elevator and going down.

Quickly she picked up her cell phone and sneaked away to the stairwell. Once the heavy door closed she made the call.

"Yes it's me. Listen Hendrickson is on his way out and back to Texas."

"Excellent," Daniel snapped his phone shut and watched as the clients mingled with one another and Alexander.

"One roach squashed," he whispered to himself before returning to the party.

* * *

Dixon watched as the wound had completely healed on Brooklyn's arm. Never in his long existence had he felt such a rush as he had savoring the rich warm blood of Brooklyn DeTaurius. He had picked up on the divine hints feeling the tang upon his lips and tongue. Dixon wanted more but did not want to incur the wrath of Alexander.

Brooklyn watched as the vampire reached for the cloth on the stand and dabbed it in some water. Holding her arm in a firm but gentle grip, Dixon wiped away the red streaks on her arm until all traces of what transpired were wiped away.

"Your blood is so exquisite….." he whispered.

Brooklyn was unimpressed. In fact it was the complete 180 of what Dixon was feeling. Disgust was but one of the many emotions running through her at that moment in time. So this is what it had come down to? She was being pimped out like some common whore!? Existing to feed their sick blood lusts and what other vile fantasies they may have!?

"Dixon I see you have enjoyed your company?" Alexander appeared in the doorway. The vampire nodded and bowed slightly in gratitude.

"Yes she was truly a sight to behold, Alexander. Such beauty and taste rarely exist in such form as they do in her."

"I am pleased you have been fulfilled."

"You have yet to let me down. Now I understand you have another arrival?"

Alexander let the smiled creep up his lips.

"Yes I do. Would you like to see him?"

Dixon nodded and Alexander showed him out to where Daniel waited to lead him to where Jacob was being held. Brooklyn silently vowed to do what she could to protect the young boy. He didn't deserve this, not by a long shot.

Alexander turned to face the woman seeing the disgust that had washed over her face.

"My dear you face is rather sour which makes you look rather unattractive."

"Good, maybe that will keep your blood sucking buddies away from me."

Alexander grabbed the back of her neck causing Brooklyn to yelp in pain.

"I warned you about talking back and being disrespectful especially on this night."

"If you're going to punish someone then punish me. But please don't punish someone else."

Brooklyn found herself silently begging him to not harm any of the servants or Jacob. She wasn't going to stop until he relented.

"You are either very brave or very stupid my dear. But since you are so insistent on taking the punishment…." Grabbing her by the arm Alexander dragged her towards the bookcase and opened the hidden passage way. With the door closed behind them, the man kept a tight grip on her as they headed deeper into the bowels of the manor until the familiar looking door loomed ahead. Alexander flung the door open and pushed Brooklyn inside.

She could sense the anger rising within his body but she didn't care. All that mattered to her was that no one else would suffer because of her disobedience. Alexander ripped away her dress leaving her naked body exposed and open. She felt the cold hands bend her body over the small table and she shuddered knowing what was about to come next.

"You spirit will be broken," he hissed in her ear as his hips slammed hard against hers. She cried out in pain as he thrusted over and over until his body exploded and he collapsed against her. Brooklyn sobbed quietly as he filled her body once again. Tears of anger fell down her beautiful face and pooled on the wooden table. But Alexander wasn't finished with her just yet

The manacles were snapped snuggly around her wrists keeping her arms high over her head. Alexander held the whip in his hand and with sharp snapping motions watched the skin on her back and bottom was ripped open and coated in the thick tracks of her blood. Brooklyn could feel the anger and fury with each lash of the whip against her flesh.

* * *

Dean gripped the wheel tightly as once again her silent cries exploded in his mind. It seemed they shared a link to one another feeling the pain of the other as it happened.

"Dean….Dean!" Sam shouted.

"How many more hours are we from Boulder Junction?" His voice was low and angry.

"We are about 2 hours."

* * *

Hendrickson packed his car up and pulled away from the front of the FBI building. Instead of heading to O'Hare he was headed north on I-294 towards Wisconsin. He was going owe Jennifer big time for this. The traffic was quiet and the agent was able to race from Chicago and out into the suburbs.

As Hendrickson was speeding north, Castlebeck had been confined to desk duty compliments of Commissioner Sheridan. After the little social hour with Hendrickson his captain had personally told him that he was to be restricted to desk duty after Sam Winchester and James Novak had escaped their custody. The detective was less than thrilled over the demotion as he sat there going through files like some damned secretary. He wasn't a freaking secretary! He looked up at the clock seeing his shift was over and it was then he knew what he needed to do.

At this point he didn't care if he was fired, all Castlebeck wanted was answers from his partner and set the record straight.

* * *

**The guys are getting there!!! And Dean just keeps getting more and more determined to make Alexander pay!**


	12. Sooner Than Expected

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's, so please don't sue me…..Again thank you everyone out there for reading and reviewing as all of the support means such a great deal to me!!!

* * *

The lash marks ran deeper than the last time making Alexander fetch his physician. The olive skinned man with jet black hair and piercing green eyes was aghast at the sight of the beaten hunter on the bed.

"Alexander, what did you do?"

"She was punished Adrian," the coldness in his voice made the doctor shudder internally.

"I can see that," he looked at the man stunned by the cruelty and coldness of his friend.

Adrian pulled out his supplies and started tending to the injuries which still continued bleeding profusely on Brooklyn's back. As he cleaned and examined the the whip marks, Adrian observed just how deep the cuts really ran.

"You realize she could get an infection," Adrian stood and faced the ageless being.

"Yes I am quite aware of that," Alexander hissed, "Which is why I will be sending Daniel into town to get whatever supplies you need."

"She will need antibiotics for one," he picked up his cell phone and called the pharmacy.

* * *

The town of Boulder Junction was sleepy during most of the year except for summer of course. The Impala roared into town and down the quiet main road with the pickup truck on its bumper. The headlights of Dean's car lit the way as the street lights were dim and offered very little in the way of sight. The only place open was the local pharmacy, open 24 hours.

"So where do we start?"

Sam looked over at Dean unsure of where to begin.

"Well considering we have no clue where this guy is hiding it would be like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Drycoff rubbed his eyes and shook his head before speaking up.

"Why don't we start there," he hitched a thumb at the pharmacy they just passed.

"Well I was thinking about the police…."

"What are you brain dead!? That is the last place we need to be right now. In case you forget Sherlock we are trying to stay away from any 5-0 not offer ourselves up like sacrificial lambs!"

"Well excuse me Detective Whackoff!"

Dean let out a huff as he turned the next corner. Sam looked back at the detective seeing a small smile forming on his lips. The hunter and detective met eyes briefly then broke but not before exchanging a small tight smirk.

Rufus Jimmy and Caleb continued following the Impala unsure of just what the Hell was going on up there.

"Is Dean lost?" Jimmy scratched his head.

"Knowing him, probably," Rufus said glumly.

Daniel pulled up to the pharmacy and rushed inside. He was in a hurry to get back before anyone could see him out in public, especially those damned hunters. The man wasn't stupid, it was only a matter of time before the Winchesters and their Scooby gang found their way here.

As he waited at the counter, the Impala had turned the corner and closing in on the corner building.

"I'll go in," Drycoff offered.

"Why you?" Dean bristled.

"Because unlike you I'm the genuine article and I know the right questions to ask. I need a photo."

Drycoff extended his hand from the back seat waiting for Dean to fish the photo out. The hunter didn't try and hide his sour attitude as he handed it over.

"Don't ruin it!" Drycoff looked at it seeing for the first time just who Brooklyn was. Dean spied the detective looking at the photo with a hint of longing in his eyes. The hunter felt his jealousy and anger begin to flare up.

"Dean, calm down," Sam caught his brother's contorted face from the corner of his eye.

"I can see why you're hell bent on getting her back," the detective said to himself.

"You say something back there?"

"No," Drycoff quickly replied.

The Impala pulled up behind a rather nice SUV to which Dean didn't pay attention to initially.

"I'll be right back," Drycoff hopped out.

Daniel was just about finished when Drycoff entered. The man immediately recognized the cop and calmly but quickly made a hasty retreat once he had the supplies and prescription in hand.

Drycoff saw the man's hurried movements and immediately spun around on his heels and dashed after him.

Daniel burst through the door and hopped in the passenger side.

"Shit that's him!" Dean was about to hop out as the SUV was thrown into gear and peeled away from the curb.

"Damn it go!" Drycoff cried out as he dove in the car. Dean peeled away with the truck in tow.

Sam pulled out his phone and immediately called Jimmy.

"Sam whatcha got?"

"We just landed our first real break! Dean recognized the guy from the pharmacy!"

"Great!" Jimmy didn't know what else to say really.

"Yeah well just keep up with us!"

Jimmy looked over at Rufus, "I don't think that will be a problem!"

"Good," Sam hung up.

Daniel cursed as he saw the two sets of headlights still in view.

"Shit!"

"I see them, Boss," the driver reassured Daniel.

Daniel flipped his phone open and dialed Alexander.

* * *

"Daniel please do not panic," Alexander's voice as calm and soothing.

"The brothers have found us!"

"I was wondering when they would. That blasted Dean Winchester! But no matters as it will make it that much easier for me to kill him and the rest of the hunters."

"But he will know where you are Master!"

"Daniel you must remember one thing: I have everything under control."

Daniel immediately gathered his composure.

"I just learned that our friends Hendrickson and Castlebeck are heading this way as well. I just have to change my plans up. Now in the mean time control yourself Daniel."

"I am sorry for that outburst."

"It is quite alright given our enemies have found us faster than I anticipated. Just come here and I will take care of the rest."

"As you wish," Daniel hung up and nodded to the driver to continue on.

* * *

Brooklyn slowly woke up and lifted her head up. She was on the bed, naked with her back exposed to the open air. The deep lashes stung against the cool rushing air causing her to bite down hard on her lip. She closed her eyes tight pressing out two thin tears. Her body wasn't healing like it should, no she can still feel her flesh exposed to the room around her.

"Bastard," she sputtered out.

Alexander watched as she stirred in pain knowing she rightfully deserved it. He sensed she was still defiant and would continue to battle him every single step of the way but then again she was also losing that fiery determination with each passing hour she remained here.

He wasn't going to tell her what he had in store for her beloved mate as it would only complicate things. Alexander wanted her broken and knew when it would be the right time to reveal Dean Winchester's untimely demise.

* * *

The SUV raced through the iron wrought gate watching as it closed behind them. Dean slammed on the brakes stopping within mere millimeters of smashing the front end of his baby. Rufus pushed hard on the brakes as well yelling for everyone to hold on to something as he braced for impact. Jimmy pressed his feet against the dash as Caleb assumed the position. But that crash never came, instead the truck stopped short of a few feet. The smell of burnt rubber singed the hunters' nostrils as they sat there stunned.

"Is everyone alright?" Rufus asked looking at Jimmy and Caleb.

"I think so," Jimmy felt his heart start beating again. His life had literally flashed before his eyes in that brief moment.

Caleb ran his hands frantically over his body feeling every bone was still in place.

"All good here," he sighed and slumped against his seat.

Dean leapt out of his car and stared at the mansion that loomed up the driveway.

His eyes turned to liquid amber as the familiar scent reached his senses.

"She's in there, Sam," Sam watched as his brother's nails turned thick and sharp. His bones cracked and bent as he slumped against the gate.

"Shit," Sam raced back in the car.

"Sam what's going on?" Drycoff asked.

"Just stay in the car," Sam ordered.

* * *

Outside Dean writhed and rolled on the ground while rich coal toned fur covered his body. His clothing ripped and shredded unable to cover the larger powerful body. The handsome features quickly vanished beneath the large protruding snout. Drycoff felt his mouth drop as his brain struggled to comprehend what his eyes were seeing.

"What the…."

The beast howled and leapt on top of the Impala then over the gates.

Inside the truck all three hunters just sat there stunned as they watched Dean become a thing they hunted.

Alexander smiled seeing the creature charging up the spacious lawn towards the house.

"Well, this is proving to be a most interesting evening indeed."

Turning around he motioned for the security detail.

"Stop him and bring him to me."

The identically dressed men loaded their guns and took the hidden passage as not to upset the guests.

The creature sniffed the air sensing his mate was nearby. His anger fueled his soul as the creature hungered for revenge.

Daniel returned to the room where Adrian was waiting patiently. The man handed over the sack letting the physician continue his work.

"She deserved it," Daniel muttered beneath his breath. Adrian arched an eyebrow at the man.

The security detail took their positions as they saw the creature raging towards them at full speed.

"Lassie….Oh Lassie…" One of them whispered as he took aim. The werewolf sensed the presence of six humans nearby. It stopped mid run and bared its sharp teeth in a menacing gesture. They were but one obstruction between him and what was his.

"When you have a shot take it," the squad leader barked.

The unit held their fire waiting for the werewolf to move. But instead it watched them waiting for them to strike. The squad leader continued tracking it seeing it was in the line of fire. The werewolf sniffed the air and growled with a deep rumble that started deep within its chest and filled the night air.

"Fire!"

The werewolf appeared to smile before it vanished without so much a single bullet hitting its target.

"Damn it," the leader cursed.

Outside the gates the hunters watched the standoff and each were relieved to see Dean or rather the werewolf escape.

"So Dean's a…."

"Werewolf," Sam finished Drycoff's sentence, "And Brooklyn is his mate."

"Holy shit," the detective muttered.

* * *

**Yeah I finally think I know where this is going!!! Thanks again for all of the support!!!**


	13. A Cruel Twist

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…..Wish I owned the guys though…..

Sorry about the super late update!!! I was at a standstill but now I think I know where I am headed!!

* * *

Brooklyn remained still on the bed as Adrian tended to her wounds. She stared at the wall instead of the man who was so tenderly dabbing and cleaning the harsh ugly wounds. The hunter continued to focus on her breathing, exhaling when the warm soft cloth washed over open raw flesh. Brooklyn's thoughts drifted to Dean in the hopes of shielding her mind and body from the searing physical pain that pulsed hard through her.

Alexander was in his office retrieving the small wooden box from his safe. Placing it on his desk, he flipped it open and pulled the syringe out eyeing the blood red contents within. Turning, he quietly exited through the back passage and to where Brooklyn continued to heal.

* * *

The security team scoured the property looking for the renegade beast. It was proving to be rather difficult when the query in question eluded them at every turn and shot.

The creature remained hidden in the grove of trees, watching the small group continue to search fruitlessly for him. His eyes glowing deep liquid amber that surrounded two flawless inky depths. The powerful snout heavily sniffed the air picking up the six distinct scents. The trails were unseen by the human eye but visible to the creature. It knew these six were not human by any means, no they were vampires.

It crouched lower to the ground until its belly was pressed against the ground. The sharp pointed ears folded back against the large powerful head and it waited.

* * *

Alexander entered the room and placed the syringe in Adrian's hand.

"What's this?"

"Inject her," his voice left no room for argument. Brooklyn was still weak from the beating but her hearing was sharp. Her heart and blood turned cold at the sound of her captor's voice.

"No….Please…." she whimpered weakly.

Adrian knew better than to question Alexander as the last physician he had was tortured then decapitated during a party just like this. He turned her arm and flicked his finger on the thin blue line. Adrian watched as the line rose to the surface then pushed the hollow point needed in the waiting flesh. The thick crimson contents felt like liquid fire as it spread through her body.

The wounds on her back healed but that was the only relief she would experience. Every bone in her body cracked and snapped as she cried out in pure agony. Alexander watched with a sick pleasure as the effects of the vial's contents took a deep hold over her.

Brooklyn was on her knees grabbing her head fighting in vain to stop the throbbing pain. She felt the claws shoot from her nails and the first whisps of copper fur springing from her arms and hands. The men watched as she collapsed against the bed panting hard as the pain shot hard across her being forcing her body to twist and turn even more. Where hands were now two large paws with thick pads and razor sharp claws were firmly in place.

Brooklyn felt any will and self control over her body and mind relinquish to the darkness as it consumed her.

"Alexander what did you do?"

"The tattoo on her keeps her from turning at will and with the cycles of the moon but that little treat is overrides it allowing her to change but I control her. She has no will of her own. "

Adrian stepped behind him but Alexander chuckled and turned to his friend.

"Don't be afraid, she will not harm you," he turned back to where the copper covered creature was crouched on the bed. The rich beautiful eyes had been hijacked by a shade of liquid amber as all human features were now buried under the guise of the wolf.

Alexander pulled out a small item that held Dean's scent and held it outward in his hand. The creature leapt from the bed and followed the alluring scent towards Alexander. He smiled as she crouched down before him but kept her eyes trained on both men.

"Destroy him," The creature growled then leapt away though the open passage.

* * *

The creature detected movement coming from another part of the property. Cautiously it tilted its head up and too in the faint hints being carried upon the air. The creature felt its heart pound as the essence of his mate tingled his senses and made the fur along his back and neck bristle on end.

The security team fell back as they caught the shadowy form of the smaller werewolf slink across the property. Her eyes trained on grove ahead as her nostrils flared with the scent of her prey. The male remained frozen and continued to watch as she neared the edge then paused. Something was wrong, terribly wrong with her.

The smaller werewolf sniffed the air and curled her lips back revealing the deadly canines. Her body tensed and muscles trembled as the male watched from the shadows waiting for her next move. The inner part, the human part of him was screaming out loud that this wasn't right as the primal existence within him prepared to fight back.

The deep rumble rattled in her chest as the female attacked and landed on top of her query. The male yowled at the ripping of his flesh and fur followed by the coppery hints of blood that covered his eyes. The female didn't release and only tore deeper with her claws. The vampires watched as the smaller creature was merciless in her assault. They laughed and grinned at the misfortune of the larger werewolf.

Sam heard the in human screams and cries and jumped out of the car.

"Dean!" He shouted unable to reach his brother. The hunters and detective also heard the barking and growling coming from the direction of the woods.

Drycoff swore he was going to be sick as the wet tearing sounds of flesh being ripped apart filled the night air.

"Oh my god," Jimmy covered his mouth with his hands.

"Sam, what are we going to do?" Caleb could only listen and peer into the darkness.

The male struggled and wrestled with the female. The werewolf charged the nearest tree and slammed his mate against the solid oak. She yelped and released her grip on him. The male circled around the female, confused and hurt by what had just happened. He cautiously stepped up and sniffed at the still form smelling something unusual about her. The male saw the blood trickling off her back and dipped the tip of his tongue in the matted fur.

He winced at the sour taste and shook his snout.

_Attack him…._Alexander's voice filled her mind. The female blinked and rose to all four feet. She shook off the pain and injury focused instead on the badly injured male. The female reveled in the pain of the male knowing it would take one swift snap of the neck to end it all.

The male knew he couldn't fight back anymore and had to escape. His sharp sight spotted the gate and waiting cars. His mind and instinct told him to go that way and he was going to do just that. He waited for her to strike knowing that would be his opportunity. The male wouldn't have to wait for very long.

The female launched her final blow leaping in midair at the male. The larger werewolf turned tail and darted off exposing the large tree behind him. The female couldn't stop and collided with the solid trunk, wrapping around it before landing hard against the ground. She cried out in pain as multiple bones cracked and snapped throughout her body.

The male heard her anguished yowls but continued on reaching the gate. Sam and the others saw the wounded form of the werewolf approaching.

"Everyone back in the cars now!" Sam barked as the werewolf struggled to jump over the stone gate and towards safety. Sam watched in horror as his brother, still a werewolf, collapsed to the gravel driveway remaining twisted and contorted.

"Dean?" Sam knelt down beside injured beast. His hands lightly ran along the back and spine feeling chunks of flesh missing from his body. Thick warmth coated his palms and fingers as Sam knew it was blood.

"Guys, I need help!" Sam shouted out.

The hunters and detective were immediately by Sam's side helping him place the wounded werewolf in the Impala. Sam could sense the creature was too badly wounded to resist or attack them as its massive frame in the backseat.

"We need to find a place to hide and get Dean patched up," Sam slid in the Impala and started the engine.

"I may know a place," Drycoff said.

* * *

Alexander marched across the grounds to where the wounded werewolf was still on the ground. Her fur tangled with branches blood and dirt as her breathing was ragged and weak.

"Get her inside," the vampires lifted her up careful of the snapped bones and other unseen injuries. Alexander was pleased with the first run though Dean had escaped. With the older Winchester seriously injured, this bought him time to continue breaking Brooklyn's spirit. He had finally realized what her purpose would be now.

* * *

The cabin was concealed by a mile of trees and brush but was well maintained. The Impala pulled up along with the truck. Sam slid out then looked over to Drycoff.

"How did you know about this place?"

"A friend of a friend," Drycoff replied cryptically. Sam didn't question his answer but knew the man wasn't exactly being honest either.

Jimmy Caleb and Rufus hopped out as Sam opened the back doors.

"Jimmy you get the door and find some blankets and towels. Rufus Caleb and Andrew help me get Dean inside."

The werewolf groaned and whimpered as he started to revert back to his human form. But the extensive injuries delayed the transformation making the process painfully slow for the hunter.

Jimmy found the blankets and towels in a closet and prepared the bathroom and bedroom for him.

"In here guys!" The men slowly and painstakingly carried the werewolf through the door and towards the back room where Jimmy was standing in the doorway. They carefully lowered him on the bed as coal black fur started reverting into patches of peach colored skin. Sam covered the soon to be naked body with a blanket and turned towards the others.

"When he's human again we'll see what we need to do. But for now we just need to let him rest and let his body heal what it can."

* * *

**I hope my readers are still out there......I am soooo sorry about the late delay!!! **


	14. Dean's Plan

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys….*sighs*

* * *

Brooklyn woke up the next morning feeling groggy and heavy all over. Her body ached as the dull pounding throbbing sensation coursed through her body causing her to groan in agony. Her head pounded as she gripped the sides of her head and pressed them tightly to her skull.

"You're awake," Alexander spoke up. He had been watching her ever since the attack on Dean the previous night.

Brooklyn remained silent and instead glared at the man as he rose and crossed to room to where she continued to battle the pain. Alexander sat down beside her chuckling in amusement as she scooted back against the wall. The sheet covering her body slipped away exposing her naked upper body.

"Make it stop," she begged Alexander. Alexander looked over at her seeing how pathetic and weak she was but also how she was depending on him to make her suffering end.

"It will pass in time my dear but for now consider this punishment for your disobedience from last night."

"I…..I didn't disobey you again," she whimpered.

"Begging my physician to not inject you was not considered disobedience?!"

"Please…..It hurts….so bad….." her eyes welled with tears as the pain intensified into sharp violent jolts.

Alexander leaned in towards the hunter and brushed his lips over her ear as he spoke.

"I can make it stop but all you have to do is fully submit to me. You are mine by right as you bear my mark upon your body and my blood runs through your veins."

"What???" Brooklyn's eyes went wide with terror.

"That little injection contained some of my blood binding you to me."

Brooklyn's anger pushed through the pain as she shot up and snarled at the man. Her eyes took on a feral glow as her body started reacting. Alexander watched her body try to turn but immediately revert to human form as the sharp stabs of pain elicited several sharp shrill cries from the hunter. Brooklyn crumpled on the bed into the fetal position and whimpered into the pillow. Alexander grinned as Brooklyn writhed on the bed calling out for Dean. He left her alone to suffer in solitude and silence.

* * *

"Brooklyn!" Dean shot up from the bed panting hard and frantically searching for his beloved hunter and mate. Sam rushed in fighting to calm his brother down. Dean fought against Sam unaware of where he was.

"Dean! Dean listen to me! You're safe!" Dean quit fighting and the recognition flooded his eyes as he focused on Sam. Sympathy and relief washed over the younger brother's face as Dean slumped against the pillows.

Caleb rushed in hearing the commotion and saw Dean was now wide awake and calmer by the look of things. Jimmy and Rufus had left to get supplies while Drycoff was on watch.

"Brook! Where's Brook!?" Dean sat up but the sudden movement forced the room to spin and he grabbed his forehead grimacing in pain.

"Dean, you need to calm down okay? We know where Brook is but…."

"But what Sam? Sam?" Dean looked through his fingers at Sam.

"We think he did something to her. She attacked you last night Dean, full blown werewolf on werewolf violence. It wasn't like her."

Dean flung the blanket off his naked body and stood on his two shaky legs. His knees threatened to buckle and crumple from underneath him as he took step after shaky step. Sam and Caleb were immediately by his side guiding him back to the bed.

"Damn it Sam! She needs me!" Dean's eyes glowed amber for a brief moment before the yellow specks retreated.

"You go running in there half cocked and Alexander will eat you alive Dean," Caleb stood in his way and the hunter wasn't about to budge. His dark eyes were fixed on Dean's emerald ones and the hunter could see Caleb meant business.

"Caleb don't do this…."

"Dean, you are in no shape to fight and you know it. Look we have a plan to get in and get her back. You'll just have to trust us. And yes that includes Andrew," Caleb hitched a thumb in the cop's direction.

"Andrew? So what you now Facebook and Twitter one another too?"

Dean crossed his arms and sulked as the detective entered with shotgun slung over his shoulder. Drycoff raised an eyebrow and shifted his stare between Caleb and Sam.

"Did I miss something?"

"No, we were just telling Dean he wasn't going anywhere for the time being."

"Dean you brother's right. Last night Alexander had that place locked down tighter than Fort Knox. He knows we're here and right now that's the least of our worries."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I have a sneaky suspicion we're gonna have company soon. My partner and Agent Hendrickson won't give up on finding us. I'm Public Enemy #1 to the CPD as of now for helping you guys out and I'm sure our FBI friend will try to get his claws in me as well."

Sam and Caleb traded worried looks.

* * *

"Yes call me if you see that Chevy Impala with the Kansas plates. No I don't care what time it is just call me at this number," Hendrickson snapped his phone shut and pinched the bridge of his nose. He closed his eyes and forced air into his lungs as he took a deep long breath.

"Morons," he grumbled. The agent was somewhere inside Wisconsin and wasn't sure where to even begin. He suspected by now the Dallas bureau got the message that he was "ill" and unable to make it back anytime soon. That would buy him some time as he attempted to track down Dean and Sam Winchester.

Detective Castlebeck, meanwhile, was faring slightly better than his federal counterpart. Unlike Agent Hendrickson, Castlebeck had a few old favors he could call up giving him the upper hand. He was pulled over at the first rest stop inside the Wisconsin line needing coffee and to move around. If he knew his partner as well as he hoped he did, Andrew would be somewhere safe, away from law enforcement and prying eyes. But for now all he could do was wait until something came up.

* * *

"No, that's suicide!" Caleb shouted.

"What other option is there? " Drycoff argued back.

"No Andrew, it's not a good idea," Rufus put in his two cents. The detective wasn't giving in so easily.

"Well then what do you all suggest? The longer we sit here with our thumbs up asses the worse things will get."

The hunters remained silent knowing he had a point. Just then Sam's phone went off.

"Ash hey," he flipped open his phone.

"Sam, found some more info on this Aberdeen character."

"Well spit it out. Here I'm gonna put you on speaker," Sam said urgently. Dean was all ears as he listened to Ash's news.

"Okay this Aberdeen fellow, that's but one of his names. Seems this guy runs a network of selling and trading not just here in the US but Canada, England, Ireland and Spain to name a few other places. This guy is also one cruel bastard. Some who managed to escape recalled times of abuse: sexual physical and mental at the hands of their captors. When slaves went bad or disobeyed….."

"Stop right there Ash," Dean didn't need to hear any more.

"Well let me say this then: He's connected up the ass and some of his buddies include get this: Police Commissioner Sheridan of Chicago, the mayor of Kansas City, several Fortune 500 CEO's and countless other high profile people. These guys don't mess around Dean; they will do anything to keep their little extracurricular activities from the public eye which does not rule out violence and murder."

"We have to get in there fast," Sam muttered. Dean sat there thinking before he finally devised a plan of his own. He quickly headed for the bathroom and seconds later the shower could be heard. 30 minutes later Dean stepped out and fished through his bag looking for his best jeans and shirt. He cleaned his boots and jacket and slid them on giving his appearance a once over before heading out.

"Dean where are you going?" Sam hollered out.

"To get Brook back," he simply answered.

"No! Don't you realize what will happen? Aberdeen will kill you. He won't hear you out!"

"Aberdeen wants me right? Well I'm going to give him what he wants," Dean slipped the small tracking device in the hidden pocket of his jeans along with a cell phone turned on silent.

"You can't!" Dean spun around facing his brother with amber pools. He froze in place as his brother turned back on his heels and got in the Impala waiting for Sam to drive. Drycoff and the others rushed out to see Sam and Dean take off.

"Where the Hell are they going?!" Jimmy stared in disbelief.

"I heard Dean say something about going straight to the lion's den alone," Caleb punched in Sam's number hearing it ring before picking up on the third ring.

"Sam are you two out of your damn mind?!"

"Not me, Dean," Sam answered back.

"Has he lost his mind?!"

"No Caleb I haven't!" Dean could hear his panicked friend on the other end.

"Caleb, you and the others wait there until I return. Dean's not going in blind; we'll know where he is."

"And that is supposed to make me feel any better?" Caleb fired back.

"Actually no," Sam hung up as they neared the road to Aberdeen's manor. Dean kept his stared trained hard ahead as he thought of Brooklyn and what he wanted to do to Aberdeen when he got his hands on him.

"I still think you're crazy," Sam looked over as his brother pushed the car door open.

"Maybe, maybe not," he responded before getting out and closing the door.

* * *

Daniel watched the monitors and spotted the hunter walking up the gravel path. He grabbed the phone and dialed Alexander's office.

"Yes," he answered.

"You're never going to believe who is walking towards the gate."

"I will be down," Alexander replaced the receiver and decided to check on Brooklyn before meeting up with Daniel. He headed down the back stairs reaching her room in no time. Alexander found her sleeping beneath the thin blanket as he approached her. The shift in the mattress didn't disturb her rest as he brushed back her hair and lightly kissed her lips.

"Soon your soul will be mine and you will submit to me in every way."

He smirked then stood and left her be. Alexander had a suspicion as to who was waiting at the gate as he entered the security room. His eyes lit up and smile widened at the image of Dean staring up at the camera.

"You want me Aberdeen? Well you have me!" He shouted at the camera.

"Have the guards bring him in but use this," he retrieved the tranquilizer gun, "he will surely try to revert into wolf form."

Daniel nodded and left to round up his best detail.

* * *

Dean scanned the premises noticing the high walls and large span of open space surrounding the main house. He could see a smaller but by no means meager building to the right. Probably the security quarters or servants' quarters. His hearing detected movement coming towards him and his keen eyes looked towards the small group approaching him. His body tensed and fingernails started to give way to razor sharp claws while jet black fur sprouted from his body.

The guard took aim and fired several shots watching the red feathered darts embed themselves into the creature's flesh. Dean collapsed feeling his body turn back to human form as the gates swung open and several hands carried him inside.

**Now what is Dean doing???? Has he lost his mind???? Sorry bout the very late update but my muse was slow on working this update.**


	15. The Breaking of Two Souls

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean groaned at the dull throbbing in his head as he began to come to. His legs and wrists were bound by silver ensuring he wouldn't change.

"So it awakens," Daniel stood before the hunter with a sinister grin on his lips. He started circling around the bound man taking obvious pleasure in seeing him bound and at their mercy.

"Either you are very brave or very stupid."

"I like to think I'm the first," Dean snickered.

"And still you continue with the sarcasm. Soon you won't be so cocky and cavalier."

The door opened and Alexander stepped in. He gestured for Daniel to leave them alone. Daniel bowed then slipped out the door but not before flashing a knowing smirk in Dean's direction. Alexander waited until the door clicked shut before starting in on the hunter.

"You were foolish to return," he gripped Dean's chin nearly cracking his jaw in the process.

"Well you wanted me now you got me," Dean looked over with a trademark smirk. Alexander narrowed his eyes at the hunter and released his chin.

"I know why you've returned. You're back for her," he said with a dangerous calm.

"Oh damn you you figured out my plan," Dean sarcastically. Alexander was seething beneath the surface and fought to maintain control. Dean watched his jaw clench and fists tighten as he continued.

"You are snarky and arrogant but you will not be like that for long. I am having another party this evening and you will be the main attraction so to speak along with Jacob."

"Where is she?" Dean demanded. Alexander allowed a thin smile to break his tight mouth.

"If you are referring to Brooklyn she is no longer your concern. She belongs to me now."

"Like Hell she does," Dean fought against the silver cuffs only to be rewarded with the burning touch of the purifying element against his skin. He cried out sharply and slumped against the wall to the pleasure of his captor.

"You no longer have any say over her. After tonight she will be gone and you will remain here," he told the hunter with an icy tone before leaving the tiny room.

* * *

Brooklyn opened her eyes and looked around the dimly lit room. Her heightened senses picked up the faint but familiar traces as she sat up.

"Dean…" she whispered. Dean was here. "Dean what did you do?" she added sadly. The door creaked open and she lay back down as Alexander entered with Daniel on his heels.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, Master, the arrangements have been made," Daniel simply replied.

"Excellent, by tomorrow I wish to be at my estate with no fear of those fucking hunters, the FBI or that blasted cop Castlebeck. Speaking of which…." He turned to face Daniel.

"Castlebeck is still somewhere in Wisconsin but closing in on Boulder Junction. Our federal friend is just now crossing into the state."

"Keep me posted and you know what to do if they get too close. And do we know where our little rescue party is?"

"No Master, they have remained hidden. I suspect one of them is using a cloaking spell."

"Hmmmm," Alexander pondered his options before responding.

"Step up the security and make sure our guest is taken care of before tonight."

"As you wish," Daniel took his leave as Alexander remained behind. He looked down at the sleeping naked woman and shifted his weight on the mattress beside her. The fiery copper tresses were strewn along her back and shoulders with a few covering her beautiful features. He reached out and lightly brushed away the loose strands before leaning in to taste the full red lips. Alexander slowly stripped his clothing off before crawling in beside Brooklyn. The touch of her naked flesh against his sent shivers down his ancient spine. His hand slowly caressed her hip and waist then down along her thigh before coming back up. Her body shuddered at his cold touch but he merely chuckled at her body's reaction.

"It is time for you to awaken," he whispered in her ear. The hunter slowly opened her eyes and looked up with fright to see him looming over her. Alexander smiled seeing the wide eyed reaction reminding him of a scared caged animal. Her fear was strong which turned him on even more.

"Please….." she whimpered but her plea went unnoticed as he shifted her body beneath him. Her eyes filled with tears to which he tenderly kissed away.

"You can't fight it….." he whispered in her ear as he lowered his body onto hers, "I have never had anyone like you."

Brooklyn tried to move but his power was too great keeping her pinned beneath him as he thrusted his hips against hers. She cried out in pain as he roughly slammed against her over and over.

"Please stop….." she begged him through her tears.

"Soon you won't cry out in pain but beg me for more. You'll want me inside taking you over and over," he growled in her ear. Alexander took her mouth in his feeling his body nearing its peak. Brooklyn felt her own body reacting and relent to its own climax. She cried in embarrassment and agony as he grinned down at her.

"See….you already are wanting it……" he kissed her neck and nipped at the pale thin skin of her neck before arching his body and violently exploding inside her. Brooklyn sobbed as he caressed her face and skin before nestling his head on her shoulder. She continued fighting within her soul but Alexander felt her cracking even further and he knew how to keep it up.

* * *

Dean groaned as the wounds on his back stung and refused to heal. The silver kept his body from healing which he knew what Daniel wanted.

"Getting your jollies off this?" Dean growled and exhaled in pain. Daniel stood with a grin plastered widely on his face.

"Not quite jollies but rather physical reparations for what that bitch did to me."

"Don't you call her that!" Dean hollered ignoring the pain that surged through his body. Daniel watched his eyes flash amber then emerald as the silver kept him from turning.

"Oh yes she's your mate and one true love blah blah blah…." Daniel rolled his eyes. "But again she no longer your concern," Daniel circled around the bound hunter and grabbed the whip. Dean closed his eyes forcing his mind to think of Brooklyn as the lashes ripped his flesh open even further.

* * *

"I can't believe Dean!" Caleb shouted as he paced the room.

"Well believe it," Sam countered, "He never did think things through. And with Brooklyn in trouble well let's just say the right brain isn't functioning."

"That's the understatement of the century," Rufus grumbled. He had known Dean his entire life and when Brooklyn came around that boy sure didn't think straight sometimes.

"Well we know Aberdeen is part of a larger picture but the question is how do we get in and get Brooklyn and Dean out?" Drycoff asked. He hoped by changing the subject the arguing would cease.

"Andrew's right we need to put our arguing aside and figure out how to get in that house," Jimmy stood in the doorway with arms crossed over the front of his body. His piercing blue eyes looked hard at everyone in the room. Drycoff smiled at the smaller man seeing how he had taken control in an instant. Guy had balls. Just then the detective's phone went off. He looked down seeing it was his partner. Sam leaned over peering at the screen then at his friend's worried expression.

"Shit," he muttered before answering the phone.

"Andrew! What the Hell do you think you're doing?!" Castlebeck shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I told you Roland I believe Sam and Dean. Why won't you listen to me for five damn minutes?!" He argued with his partner.

"Damn it boy you really are off the reservation! Don't you know the FBI is on your ass?!"

"Well let them come! They can see what's really going on up here!"

"Damn it Andrew….." Castlebeck growled but Drycoff snapped his phone shut and sighed heavily as he leaned his head against his hand.

"We better work fast gentlemen….I know my partner and he won't give up."

"I'll call Ash," Sam got up and immediately dialed up his number as the others grouped together and struggled to come up with a plan.

**Sorry bout the slow ass delay....I know the site was sending updates at a snail's pace which sucked.....**


	16. The Straw That Broke The Werewolf's Back

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Rufus entered the side room where Drycoff was carefully funneling Bacardi 151 into several bottles. Beside the row were torn strips of cloth and a Zippo lighter. Rufus raised an eyebrow at the arrangement then over at the detective before clearing his throat.

"Preparing to storm the Bastille?" Drycoff finished filling up the bottle before him then looked up at the intrigued hunter.

"You'd be surprised at what I know Rufus," he sighed before stuffing the top of each bottle with a strip of cloth.

"Care to share with the group?" Rufus set his gun down before pulling up a seat. He watched how expertly the detective had filled each jug careful as not to spill a drop. The hunter noticed how he tightly stuffed the tops with each cloth strip ensuring the cloth was soaked inside with no gaps along the top.

"There are things I did before I became a cop. You could say I worked in the family business for a time before I left to spread my wings and seek my fortune," Drycoff got up and fetched the crate against the wall. He gingerly placed each loaded bottle side by side until three perfect rows of four fit perfectly together.

"Well that could be anything," Rufus shrugged his shoulders. Drycoff smiled cryptically then took his seat.

"I really don't talk about this much given the pain and bad memories but I think it's time I finally hashed it out ya know?" He hesitated before starting up. Rufus wasn't going to force him to talk about anything the detective deemed too painful but he hoped he would.

"Anyways in order for me to explain everything I need to go back 400 years. My family arrived in Saint Augustine, Florida at the request of the King of Spain. You see they were hunters, but not just any hunters. They were demon hunters and they were good at what they did. The Vatican even had bestowed their blessing on them. The patriarch was Diego Rodriguez and every generation was trained, boy and girl, in hunting and destroying demons. When it was my turn I was hesitant to take it up given my aunt and grandfather both died while hunting. I was very close to my abuelo and when he died I was devastated."

Rufus listened intently noticing how the man's face turned and twisted as he recalled the traumatic event. The pain flashed in his eyes before vanishing into the recesses of his soul.

"Sorry I shouldn't lose it…."

"Andrew, we've all lost loved ones to evil. Jimmy lost his wife and daughter, Caleb lost his sister, Sam and Dean lost their mom and dad and Brooklyn lost her parents. Yet we continue fighting as you do now. Your abuelo would be proud."

"Well my parents weren't too thrilled when I left home at eighteen. But I wanted to do something other than hunt."

"You sound like Sam," Rufus chuckled lightly. "But hunting always found its way back to him just as it has you. You can't quit it like a job or habit. It's for life no matter what you do or where you go. But running from it never solves the problem."

"Maybe that's why I became a cop," Andrew shrugged. "In a way I was hunting but instead of demons I was hunting those who stalked the innocent and preyed upon the weak."

"There ya go," Rufus clapped a hand on the detective's shoulder. "Now come on let's see what Sam and the others are concocting."

"We know the house is locked down which is why we need to come up with some kind of distraction," Sam was saying when Rufus and Drycoff entered.

"Well I have a crate full of distractions right here," the detective offered up.

"Molotov cocktails….Nice," Caleb grinned, "You're a man after my own heart."

"Okay so what else do we know?" Sam continued.

"Aberdeen uses vampires for his goon squad so we can use silver and holy water," Jimmy added. Sam nodded in agreement.

"He has that little errand boy that keeps his finger in Aberdeen's belt loop at all times," Caleb smirked.

"I think his name was Daniel," Rufus offered. "Yeah I think it is," Sam said.

"Okay we don't know a lot about the layout of the house and that's dangerous enough with what we're dealing with," Sam spoke what everyone was thinking.

"And they all know who we are so sending a spy is out of the question," Drycoff included seeing the solemn faces.

"Well we may have to go in there with guns blazing," Rufus offered up.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Caleb said and immediately started filling shotgun shells with rock salt and holy water.

"When do we strike?" Drycoff asked.

* * *

Dean was now in a smaller room but not alone. Across the way on the opposite side was the boy from before.

"Hey," he quietly called out. The boy lifted his head revealing sad mournful eyes.

"There's no way out your know. I heard you struggling against Daniel out there. Alexander means what he says," Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"No, there's always a way out," the boy laughed bitterly. "You underestimate him. Alexander is not one to be taken lightly."

"How do you know all of this?" Dean inquired. He was interested in how this boy knew so much.

"I've seen his cruelty and kindness in the same sitting. I spilled some tumblers of whiskey at one of his parties and he became so enraged I was whipped until I passed out cold. But it's the red haired one he continues to break. She defies him and takes punishment for those who anger him. But now she's been turning more subdued and subservient with every beating and punishment he deals her."

"Brook….." Dean whispered sadly. The boy nodded his head and crossed the room to sit beside Dean.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she's my mate," Dean could feel the emptiness taking over as his heart ached for Brooklyn.

"You love her," the boy observed.

"More than anything," Dean looked down at the ring on his right hand, the one she gave him. He twisted it and played with it as his roommate watched.

"I'm Jacob by the way," Jacob introduced himself.

"Dean," Dean looked over at Jacob. The door opened flooding the room with the bright light from the corridor as Alexander stepped in. Dean and Jacob detected the faint smell of sex and scent of another on him but it was Dean who knew who the scent belonged to.

"You bastard," he growled but Alexander held up a hand stopped Dean in mid attack. Jacob curled up on the bed fearing what he would do to him.

"As I said before, she belongs to me now and I have every right to do whatever I please with her. You still continue to fight me but you will soon learn what we do with troublemaker," he turned to the two vampires and jerked his head towards Dean.

"Take him to the pit and work him over real well," the vampires sneered with delight as they knew what it meant for not only the werewolf but them as well.

Dean couldn't fight back as the vampires latched the manacles around his wrists and pulled on the chains until his arms were spread away from his body. He could feel their eyes run over his body as they licked their lips in hunger and need. Their pungent scents filled his nose causing his stomach to churn in disgust.

"I say we break a few bones first then slowly cut him," the smaller one hissed.

"We must make sure he suffers for if he doesn't Alexander will be angry with both of us. Patience is a virtue," the older one countered. "I too hunger to taste his blood but we shall work him over a little. I wish to see this mangy beast suffer and beg for mercy."

Dean growled and glared with fiery amber pools as the older vampire picked up a cane then ripped his shirt off. The lashings from earlier were now faint lines but fresh ones would soon cover the old scars. The cool touch of the older vampire caused his body to shiver as the icy fingertips caressed the vanishing traces of prior lashings.

"Such a strong body….." he whispered then stood back and ruthlessly beat his captive. Dean battled valiantly to keep the cries of pain lodged in his throat but the stinging and burning tore away his flesh and slowly exposed several ribs. The throbbing and aching became too overpowering and the room soon filled with his bloodcurdling screams.

* * *

Brooklyn bolted upward and towards the door as Dean's pain became her own. She jerked and tore at the door determined to get out. Dean was hurting and she had to do something! Brooklyn continued attacking the door until she heard the hinges groan and snap from the violent force. Her hands were bloodied and raw but felt them healing as she continued. She felt a renewed sense of hope and gave one last pull. The door ripped open and she raced down the hall letting her instincts and bond with Dean guide her through the manor.

Door after door and hallway after hallway went by her without a second look for they didn't contain the one she wanted. His scent grew stronger as she charged into the inner bowels of the house until she saw the door at the end and knew that was where Dean was. Her feet pounded harder against the smooth cold floor as she prepared to smash against the door. Her sensitive ears picked up the erratic pounding of Dean's heart as her body collided with solid oak.

The vampires looked up in time to see Brooklyn splinter the door. Her eyes were hard and melded into liquid amber. The first vampire snickered and dared to take on the angry woman but was quickly met with a rude awakening. The thin material of the dress she wore flapped and fluttered with the fluid swift movements dealt upon the blood sucker. The vampire was stunned for a brief moment but gathered its composure to take another strike. Brooklyn leapt up and over the vampire ripping its head off in the process. Blood splattered her dress and skin creating a feral appearance as she stood there with a wild look in her eyes to match.

Dean weakly lifted his head up in time to see his beloved mate knocking the other vampire down and twist his head around ripping tendon and muscle in the process. It sounded like paper being torn to his ears until the spine snapped like a twig and the head came cleanly off the neck and shoulders. Brooklyn threw the head aside and approached the wounded man smelling blood and infection start to settle in.

"Dean…God what did he do to you?" She caressed his face and neck smearing the dead vampires' blood on her lover. Dean coughed hard unable to speak as she cringed at the sight of the silver shackles on his wrists.

"Those fucking bastards….." she growled.

"Brook go…." He whispered but she adamantly shook her head.

"No Dean, I am not leaving you. But please forgive me….."

"Not your fault," he whimpered realizing she remembered what happened the night before. "I forgave you before it ever happened."

"Dean…." She covered her mouth with a shaky hand seeing how severe his wounds really were. Several ribs were exposed in the dim lighting reflecting a dull white hue. His back was smeared in blood with ripped flesh hanging in places.

"Not so bad….." he tried to joke but Brooklyn only sobbed harder. She took her crimson streaked hands and cupped his face with them and leaned in until her forehead rested comfortably with his. "I love you…." He whispered.

"I love you too," she hiccupped.

"Now isn't this touching," Brooklyn spun around as Alexander stood in the doorway with Daniel and two new goons. Alexander spied the headless corpses on the floor and motioned for the goons to get rid of them.

"Burn them out back but don't let the others in the house see you."

The vampires bowed and carried their fallen brethren out. Alexander quickly turned his attention to Brooklyn who was shielding Dean from them both. She watched as his eyes turned cold and sinister before he stepped towards them.

"Stay away from us," she growled but Alexander flicked his hand and Brooklyn was on the ground wailing in pain.

"Do you really think you busted from your room with your own strength? I wanted you to find him," Alexander knelt down beside her. "I will break you once and for all," he snarled in her ear.

Alexander snapped his fingers and Daniel slipped the bag from around his shoulders off and onto the table beside him. He grinned at Brooklyn then Dean as he fetched the tiny vial of liquid silver and uncapped it.

"That is concentrated silver, and all it takes is that one dose to kill him. Perhaps a demonstration is in order?" Alexander nodded at his servant and Daniel filled an eye dropper then squeezed the poison drop by drop into his exposed flesh. Dean cried and wailed in pain feeling his body slowly dying with each drop.

"Stop it please!!!" She begged Alexander. "Please stop it…." Her voice trailed off to a quiet whimper. She couldn't stand to see her beloved being systematically murdered in front of her very eyes. Alexander smiled and shot up a hand stopping Daniel from going any further.

He knew he had won.

**Finally the muse is working once again!!!!**


	17. A Wrench In Their Plans

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's….though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

Dean slowly woke up to the tugging at his back. He couldn't move as his body was numb but could feel the pressure then pulling minus the pain.

"Be still," the low voice commanded. Dean just remained still given he had no other option. "I had to administer an anesthetic so you wouldn't feel the pain. I am sorry they did this to you."

The stern tone subsided to sympathy as the rhythmic pulling and tugging continued until finally it stopped and gentle pressure was applied across his back and shoulders. Dean relaxed even further allowing the soothing motions to crisscross his body. He could feel his own healing capabilities start to function normally and assist in sealing the wounds closed. His chest expanded then contracted as he remained flat on the bed.

"Who are you?" Dean dared to ask.

"My name is Adrian. I'm Alexander's physician," Adrian carefully chose his words knowing they were being watched.

"Why are you doing this?" Dean asked. He swallowed hard finding his throat dry and parched.

"Alexander wished for me to tend to you," he tried to keep his voice stoic and neutral but found he was betraying himself.

"Where's Brooklyn?" Dean asked.

"That I do not know. I am sorry Dean," the hunter didn't buy his answer.

"You're lying," he snapped in a hoarse tone.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he feigned ignorance.

"If you know anything about her please tell me," Adrian heard the hints of desperation in Dean's voice wishing he could tell him she was now in Alexander's private chambers.

* * *

Brooklyn sat rigid in the chair like animal ready to flee. Her eyes were trained on the door but Alexander knew she wouldn't dare leave, not if she wanted Dean to die a slow painful death.

"Your life as Brooklyn Ravenwood is over," he said with finality. Brooklyn knew if she wanted Dean to live she would have to acquiesce to his wants. Hope was dead inside her soul as she had let him win. Brooklyn wouldn't fight or challenge him unless she wanted to see her mate dead or worse. Alexander knelt down to her seeing the beautiful silvery pools moisten with tears.

"You shed tears, why?"

"You won….." she looked up with defeat, "You have what you want….You have me."

"This is true," he smiled cruelly. "But if you remain obedient and respectful to not only me but my guests the rewards will be astonishing. But if you rebel in any way….."

Brooklyn nodded her head as the first tear rolled down her face. The Saint Anthony pendant dangled from her neck which troubled her new master deeply. He reached around to unlatch the clasp and slide the offensive icon off her neck.

"This must go," he hissed. Brooklyn watched with a heavy heart as the gift Dean had given her a year ago vanished in the vault. Slowly her identity was being erased.

"I have others like you but they were mere toys, companions if you will. Bodies to keep me warm on cold snowy nights so to speak. But you….you are special, the daughter of an archangel. Ever since the day I learned about you I sought you out."

Brooklyn remained quiet as she sat with hands folded neatly in her lap. Her copper tresses were sprawled around her face framing her features giving her an angelic appearance. She closed her eyes as Alexander swept in and gently caressed her shoulders and neck. A heavy sinking sensation swept over her as the contact between them remained unbroken.

"Now tell me who do you belong to?" His voice echoed in her mind. Brooklyn looked up with half lidded eyes and whispered, "You."

Alexander smiled and grasped the clasp of her dress watching it cascade down her arms and sides until her upper half was exposed for all to see. He leaned back in this time to claim what was his.

"Just please let Dean live," she beseeched Alexander as he carried her across the room and lowered her down on the luxurious down comforter and silken sheets.

* * *

Castlebeck arrived in Boulder Junction and immediately felt as if he had just entered Mayberry. He didn't know where to start but spotted the pharmacy on the corner and figured it would be the best place to start. The detective didn't want to draw any unwanted attention from the local police. He hopped out of the car and causally strolled inside. Castlebeck was in luck as the only one inside was the pharmacist on duty.

"Afternoon," he greeted the man behind the counter.

"Afternoon," the pharmacist greeted him back. "What can I do ya for?"

"I was looking for a missing man and wondered perhaps if you had seen him," Castlebeck pulled the photo of Drycoff from his jacket pocket and slid it across the counter. He watched the man study it closely before lifting his head up and nodding.

"Yeah it was two nights ago he was in here. Ran off after the guy that showed up before he did."

"Do you know where they went?" The man leaned over and pointed to the street. "They charged out the door and took off to the North."

"Thanks," Castlebeck took off and hurried out the door. He sat in the driver's seat and contemplated his next move. As the detective drummed his fingers on the steering wheel it dawned on him. Why didn't he think of it before? Shaking his head he flipped open his phone and called headquarters.

"Hey it's Roland. Listen I need to see if you can get a trace on Drycoff's cell. Yeah I can wait," he looked around through the windshield at the main street until he heard the voice pop up again.

"His location is outside of Boulder Junction, Wisconsin. I can't get an exact address but I do have the road and the intersection, County Road 11 and Highway 27."

Castlebeck jotted down the road names and hung up feeling as if he was on cloud nine. If he could get to Drycoff before Hendrickson did….Castlebeck quickly gunned the engine and headed towards the gas station down the road for a map.

* * *

Hendrickson checked his coordinates he got from the GPS. It was the right intersection that he got from the trace on Drycoff's cell. The agent suspected there had to be an abandoned cabin or house in the vicinity.

"I'm coming for ya Winchesters," he grinned to himself as he eased back on the interstate and cruised up the road.

* * *

"Is it agreed we wait until nightfall to attack?" Sam waited for the others to give the consensus. One by one they nodded their heads and set to getting the Impala and truck loaded up. Drycoff placed the crate on the floorboard of the truck then helped Jimmy load up the Impala. The older man looked over at the young detective who seemed lost in thought.

"Andrew are you alright?" Drycoff shrugged his shoulders and avoided the questioning look.

"Depends on your definition of alright," he turned and grabbed the duffel with the guns and ammo.

"Andrew I was a father and I could tell when Claire was hiding something and you are hiding something."

Drycoff shut the trunk and turned towards Jimmy. "Alright I give," he conceded. "I have a bad feeling about this. Aberdeen has more man and firepower than we do. I'm afraid he may pull something and hurt Dean or Brooklyn. Or worse one of us gets hurt or killed."

Jimmy sighed and took a step towards the man and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look we're all on edge right now but we know the risks and what other option do we have? You saw what happened to Dean when we went there the first time. Brooklyn went all Manchurian on him and nearly killed him. I can't stand by and watch anyone else die. Dean risked his life and walked right up there into Aberdeen's lair."

Drycoff swallowed his inhibitions and looked back up at the hunter. "You're right. Dean and Brooklyn needs us."

"Hey if you two are done having a chick flick moment we need to finish getting ready," Rufus hollered at the pair.

* * *

Castlebeck pulled alongside the road and pulled out the county map. His sharp eyes scanned the small chart of roads and intersections before he spotted the intersection. It was only about five more miles down the road. His pulse quickened as he hastily folded the map and sped back on the highway.

Hendrickson was fifty miles from Boulder Junction as the sun was now high in the afternoon sky. He followed the GPS seeing the blue arrow remain straight. He wondered if anyone in the Dallas office had figured out he wasn't really ill and that Jenny had covered for him so he could break the case. Man did he owe her big time if he was successful. Then he would get the respect of a few certain snot nosed agents including that little kiss ass back in Chicago. Man would he love to tell her to stick her little attitude up her ass.

* * *

No one could eat the fast food spread out before them as the adrenaline continued pumping hard through all of the hunters' veins. Sam was anxious to rip the limbs apart from Alexander Aberdeen and that little smarmy sidekick Daniel. He paced the room unable to even sit for a few moments as he waited for nightfall.

"Sam you're making me nervous will you please sit down?" Rufus looked over at the agitated hunter.

"I can't Rufus, Dean and Brooklyn are stuck in that hellhole being subjected to God knows what!"  
"Sam we need nightfall to give us cover. Don't you remember we still have Castlebeck and Hendrickson on our tails?" Caleb looked up seeing Sam stop mid pace. "Thank you," Caleb smiled and reached over in an attempt to eat before the hunt. Rufus and Jimmy followed suit and dove into the bags of burgers and fries despite the lack of a gnawing at their stomachs. Drycoff just sat there and thought for a minute then excused himself. Sam decided to follow him to make sure everything was alright.

"Andrew wait up!" Sam caught up with the detective.

"What is it Sam?" He turned around and saw the look of worry cross the hunter's face.

"You okay? I mean you've been acting really strange lately," he asked.

"I worry if Roland catches up with us or Hendrickson for that matter we may not be able to help Brooklyn and Dean. I know my partner and as I said earlier he won't give up until he finds us."

"I know Andrew but we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Well you boys have come to that bridge," a voice called out from the clearing behind them. Drycoff and Sam spun around to see Castlebeck standing there with a gun pointed at them both. His expression was directed towards Drycoff and clearly full of betrayal and hurt.

"Hello Andrew," he said coldly.

**Yeah I'm on a roll!!!!**


	18. You Don't Trust What Your Eyes See?

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"Roland…." Drycoff sputtered as his partner cleared the brush and approached the men. His gun remained trained on the detective while his eyes were focused on the hunter. "How did you find us?"

"You forget your cell phone has GPS for emergency reasons. I had my friends back at HQ track you down. You always did forget the minor details, the ones that could cost you," Castlebeck inched closer towards the detective. Drycoff held his hands up at chest level and motioned for Sam to do the same.

"Roland please listen to us. Sam's brother and his girlfriend are being held captive not too far from here. If we don't reach them that guy Aberdeen's gonna..."

"Enough!" Castlebeck interrupted. "For the last several days you have hidden and lied to me. You took off and without so much a word and then when I figure out where you ran off to……"

"Look detective Andrew's helping us. He was well aware of the risk by coming here," Sam stuck for his friend but Castlebeck wasn't hearing him out.

"And you," he pointed the gun at Sam, "Are wanted back in Milwaukee. So you're gonna come quietly with me back to town and we're gonna turn you in and then we're gonna find your brother and haul his ass back too."

Sam swallowed hard and remained frozen in place as he knew the cop meant business. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted movement as Rufus crept up behind the intruder. Castlebeck felt the cold end of a barrel pointed at his temple as a deep voice boomed, "Pretty stupid there partner."

Rufus plucked the gun from Castlebeck's hand and Drycoff quickly searched his partner for other firearms retrieving a handgun concealed beneath his pant leg and knife from his belt. Drycoff wasn't surprised by how much weaponry his partner was packing given he was dealing with "two dangerous fugitives." Rufus pushed the new arrival towards the cabin with Drycoff and Sam bringing up the rear.

Caleb and Jimmy were cleaning up when the group entered. Caleb went for his gun as Jimmy reached for his shotgun but Sam waved his arms and shook his head. "Stand down guys, he came without a fight."

"Who's Shaft?" Caleb quipped putting his gun by his side.

"Detective Roland Castlebeck of Chicago PD," Drycoff answered. "He's my partner. He followed me up here."

"Great," Jimmy muttered and stared hard at the detective. "And I was starting to trust you Andrew."

"And you still can Jimmy," Sam argued. "Tonto here decided to track Andrew's cell but now is it not the time to lay blame. We need to get inside that manor."

"Okay well now that we have a new member of the Mousketeers, what do you plan on doing with Timmy?" Caleb inquired.

"Well if Castlebeck is here then we know Hendrickson can't be too far behind so we need to get moving now," Sam exhaled. There was some mumbling amongst the others but eventually they all agreed and Caleb along with Jimmy headed off to load the cars up while Sam and Andrew figured out what to do with Castlebeck.

"You know Sheridan's gonna have your badge for this Andrew," Castlebeck said with a softer note.

"I dunno about that. I did some digging into him as well and he's not as righteous as you may think."

"What are you talking about?" The other detective narrowed his eyes at the younger.

"Well it seems he didn't get to be commissioner by merit that's for sure. And haven't you noticed that he seems to make budget every year. Well the PD is getting a rather generous donation from a very sympathetic benefactor: Alexander Aberdeen."

"You're lying, they told you that Andrew," Castlebeck growled but Drycoff shook his head and crossed his arms. "No Roland I found this on my own. I have connections too you know. He was there that night when half the damn police department had the creature cornered? He was there to make sure nothing happened to the werewolf. Damn it Roland he's in with Aberdeen!"

"Werewolf?" Castlebeck snorted. "I think you've been watching one too many of those horror movies again."

"He's not lying," Jimmy intervened. "Aberdeen's dangerous and he's not giving up Brooklyn which was why Dean willingly went back there. Now if you don't believe me then maybe you should see with your own eyes."

Jimmy pulled up Sam's laptop and retrieved the files Drycoff had saved from his research. He motioned for Rufus to drag Castlebeck over so he could see the truth with his own two eyes. Rufus pushed Castlebeck on the worn sofa and Jimmy propped the laptop on his legs so the man could get a better look.

"I still don't believe it," he shook his head. Drycoff growled and stormed off leaving his partner with Rufus and Jimmy.

"Man you really are on stubborn ass," Rufus snorted as he locked the man's wrists in a shiny pair of handcuffs.

"Now you stay there or Jimmy gets to shoot you," Jimmy smirked and started loading his handgun thought he wouldn't hurt the man unless he attacked first. Castlebeck knew it was best to sit tight as opportunity would present itself if he was patient enough.

* * *

"Now this is more befitting of you my dear," Alexander stood back admiring the diamond choker around Brooklyn's throat. She sat there wearing only that as he knew she wouldn't protest or disrespect him as long as he held Dean's life in his hands. Brooklyn lifted her head revealing eyes that held no defiance or resistance. Instead the liquid silver held submission and subservience. Alexander knew he had won.

"Tonight I wish for you to wear this," he held a deep blue dress up. It was Armani that was for sure. The back was cut low with the front having a modest cut. The right side of the dress had a cut which ran clear up the hip. "It's beautiful is it not?"

"Yes of course Alexander," she smiled weakly. "It's very beautiful."

"I would not let you wear anything less," he replaced the dress on the hook and summoned Elizabeth. "See to it she is bathed and dressed for this evening."

"As you wish Master," she bowed and moved aside for him to leave. Alexander turned back around to see Brooklyn sitting there like the little obedient one that she now was then stepped out leaving them alone.

"Come now Brooklyn, Master wants you to look beautiful for tonight." Brooklyn allowed her to slip the choker off before crossing the room and into the bathroom.

**I am really really sorry for this looooong delayed update!**


	19. The Gala

_**A/N: **_I don't own anyone but my OC's…though I wished I owned the guys…*sighs*

* * *

"So do we have everything?" Sam asked before closing the trunk.

"Enough explosives and ammo to supply the First Infantry Division," Rufus chuckled.

"So what about Chachi?" Caleb hitched a thumb at Castlebeck. The detective was still in the house with Jimmy who kept the handgun trained on his target.

"We leave him here," Sam headed towards the nearby shed in the hopes of finding rope and duct tape. The man would be too much of a liability if they dragged him along so it was best to keep him here.

"What if he escapes?" Rufus voiced the unspoken concern everyone else shared.

"If he does well he won't know where the manor is but that's risk we'll have to take."

"But what about Hendrickson?" Caleb mentioned the wild card in all of this.

"Do we know where he is now?"

"Best guess is he's heading here now and how far off remains to be seen," Rufus answered. "Sam you better take care of matters so we can storm the Bastille."

Sam nodded and dashed off leaving Drycoff alone with Rufus and Caleb.

"So your family hunts demons?" Caleb asked with a curious grin.

"Yep," Drycoff sighed. "Been doing so for a very long time."

"If we get out of this alive you have got to tell me some stories," Drycoff laughed a little at the hints of excitement in his tone.

"It's nothing personal Roland but you'll just run off and we can't have you doing that," Sam tightened the ropes around the detective.

"When I get out of these ropes, and I will, you're ass is mine Winchester," Roland snapped.

"Take a number then," Sam responded on the sly and placed the tape firmly over his mouth. Jimmy knelt down and shook his head at the detective.

"You really should open your eyes as I heard it's rather enlightening sometimes," he patted the man's cheek and hurried out. He heard the Impala and pickup truck roar to life and drive away leaving him alone in the house. Castlebeck carefully weighed his options before making any move. For all he knew Winchester rigged the ropes to tighten if he struggled against them.

* * *

The sun had vanished over the horizon as the guests continued filing in the manor. Brooklyn could pick up the scents of humans walking amongst vampires and shapeshifters to name a few. Elizabeth zipped up her dress and did a once over to be certain she was ready for him. The young girl put a few finishing touches on the gloss that coated Brooklyn's lips then stepped back and nodded in self satisfaction.

"Excellent my dear," Alexander was standing in the doorway. Brooklyn kept still as he approached and ran his eyes lustfully over her body. The diamond studded white gold choker accentuated her eyes and skin while the dress hanging from her slender frame brought out the copper in her hair.

"You look exquisite," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered. Alexander kissed her lips and neck before escorting her out towards the main ballroom where everyone waited for his appearance. Tonight he would be announcing his departure and be rid of Dean Winchester once and for all. He was going to send the hunter to the plantation he owned in Guiana where literal Hell awaited him. He thought about auctioning off the hunter but it would be more fitting to keep him but make him suffer under his own hand.

The guests continue talking amongst themselves as they sipped on expensive wine and champagne and sampled rare but delectable treats from across the globe.

_Alexander knows how to throw a party…._

_I heard he's going to announce he found a companion….._

_Yes I heard as well….._

_I heard it was Brooklyn Ravenwood….._

_Really……_

_She is the daughter of the archangel Gabriel……_

The hushed whispers reached Brooklyn's ears making her angry on the inside. They gossip and cackle like old hens as stuffed their faces with food and drink. Alexander paused at the doors and turned towards her with a knowing but frightening smile.

"Tonight my dear you will start your new life with me," he then leaned in closer, "Remember what I said about obedience and respect."

His cool hands slid from her face and faced the doors waiting for the slaves to open the grand slabs of granite and wood. The human slaves pulled on the iron hooks allowing Alexander to step out upon the landing with Brooklyn tight on his arm.

"Good evening," his voice carried over the hushed tones of the masses below. The guests immediately stopped and craned their necks towards the landing above. "I am pleased to have you all here as I am anxious to make an announcement. Tonight I shall be leaving here after the gala as I have found the companion I so long sought after. I present to you Brooklyn Aberdeen."

Brooklyn felt the eyes of the crowd fix upon her as Alexander guided her towards the railing. Her heart sank as she stood with her hands shaking on the top of the wooden railing and scanned the faces below. Her name had been changed as he now made his dominance over her complete. Alexander strolled up behind her and placed his hand on her bare back and whispered in her ear.

"It's time," Brooklyn nodded slightly and felt her body being led away and down the massive staircase. She felt as if she floated over the steps as they reached the bottom and faced the guests. They surrounded the hunter, all were anxious to gaze upon the one who Alexander had chosen. Brooklyn kept her chin held high and eyes neutral as not to earn the wrath of Alexander.

She felt his hand slip down into hers then come up until his lips were pressed tightly against it. She forced a small smile hoping it would appease him. To her internal delight he smiled back then guided her through the sea of bodies and faces as he wished to show her off.

* * *

Dean growled and thrashed about the silver shackles as his anger raged through his being. His clothing was torn to shreds as his nails had ripped through the layers of cotton and denim- a sign of his rage and frustrations.

"Thrashing about is not going to do you any good werewolf," Daniel snickered with obvious pleasure.

"Where is she!? WHERE IS SHE!?!?!!?" Dean hollered through the bars. Daniel's smirk turned into a taunting grin as he decided to acquiesce the hunter's demands.

"Upstairs with my master," Daniel walked around the cage and ran his hands over the smooth silver coated bars. "Tonight he leaves with her and you will be shipped to points unknown."

The silver cuffs prevented Dean from changing as if he succeeded the first one in his line of fire was the little groupie on the other side of the bars.

* * *

Brooklyn kept the sham that passed as a smile plastered on her lips as she weaved through the guests and slaves. Her thoughts went to Dean who suffered downstairs as his pain flowed through her body. She fought to keep her agony in secret but Alexander detected the pain flowing freely through her veins. He continued to show her off letting light touches run over her arms and shoulders as no one dared to anger their host.

Alexander had the arrangements made for them to leave after the party and straight towards his manor located in Belize. No one could touch him as there was no extradition treaty and his substantial wealth would buy him enough protection and security for him and his new companion. The plane was fueled and waiting at the airport as was the Escalade around the back of the house. Thoughts of what he wanted to do to her once they were alone in the car then the plane made his pants feel a little tight. The plane had a small private bedroom where they wouldn't be disturbed.

_**A/N:**_ Sorry bout the super long delay but I was a bit brain drained but wanted to post something to keep it going!!!


End file.
